Mi lindo cubito de hielo derretido
by MelyAn-3
Summary: En la preparatoria Konoha, cual es una de las más prestigiosas del mundo por todos los prodigios de diferentes países que van ahí, es más conocida por su régimen. Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka conforman el grupo de las chicas B, a estas la caracterizan por tener algo único de ellas mismas, claro también porque son atractivas. Al final... Naruto caerá en sus pies.
1. Yo voy a ser tu fuerza

**Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y la historia es mia...**

Este cap. lo hice con la canción Outside-Calvin Harris nwn espero les guste... el fic es un prototipo, pero como veo que en -donde publico mis historias- tuvo una buena acogida.

La idea salio de la nada :)

Espero les guste

* * *

La preparatoria Konoha era una de las instituciones más prestigiosas del mundo, pero la cuidad donde se encuentra en Japón. En esta preparatoria, todos los estudiantes eran de una alta capacidad intelectual y atlética, porque si no eran ninguna de estas dos condiciones no entraban. En sí, todos los alumnos son prodigios del mundo, los cuales se encontraban en este dicho lugar. No distinguía de condición social o económica.

Su directora era Tsunade Senju, una señora de más de 50 años, pero no lo aparenta, la cual es una de los médicos más reconocidos a nivel mundial.

Como en todas las escuelas había amores, peleas o amistades… pero no todas tienen a sus _gobernantes_ , se les podría decir así a los alumnos que están dentro del Consejo Escolar. Dentro de este movimiento, solo entraban los jóvenes cuales notas deben pasar de 18 o 19, menos no. También podríamos asegurar que en esta preparatoria, a diferencia de otras, se encontraban _las chicas B_ , definían así a 3 personas: Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka.

Ellas tres también formaban el Consejo Escolar, pero a ellas les distinguía a los demás, en general a toda la escuela, tenían las cualidades de una chica de ensueño.

Haruno Sakura, una chica de 16 años, es de Canadá y cursa el penúltimo año de preparatoria, destaca en Lenguas y Ciencias, una de las chicas favoritas de los profesores y una de las requeridas por otras instituciones. Su cualidad es el ser amigable con todos y ayudar en distintos casos. Ella es una de las más cotizadas de la prepa, cautiva su lindo cabello pelirosa y sus bellos ojos jade, van con su personalidad, muy llamativa o se le puede decir alegre. Pero, su defecto, el único que se le ve, es que cuando se molesta causa un gran alboroto. Ella postula para el área de medicinas.

Yamanaka Ino, la mejor amiga de la Haruno y Hyuga, ella es de , está en el mismo salón que sus amigas, destaca más en Ciencias y Comunicaciones, igualmente es una de las chicas más favoritas de los profesores y también de las más solicitadas por varias preparatorias y universidades. Ella cautiva o "engatusa" por su manera sorpresivamente seductora que algunas veces pone, es una chica alegre y activa, sensual y sexy. Su gran cualidad es el "hacer hablar a los que no hablan", bueno, de ahí también conoció a la Hyuga, y claramente agarrarse su aprecio y admiración. Su defecto es ser explosiva, pero solamente con sus amigos, a los demás solo les advierte si es que por alguna razón se pasaron de vivos con ella. Ella tiene unos cabellos rubios y ojos verdes opacos. Ella postula para diseño de modas. Sus padres y familia son dueños de la empresa Yamanaka, una de las más grandes empresas exportadoras de textil ería y publicidad.

Hyuga Hinata, la mejor amiga de la Haruno y Yamanaka, pero igualmente de Tenten Ama y Temari Sabaku No, las cuales no les gustan ser el centro del todo. Ella es de Japón. Está en el mismo salón de sus amigas. Ella destaca en todo y es la preferida en varias universidades. Ella… en realidad es una chica antisocial, buena para ella pero malo para su entorno, aun así llama la atención por su gran seriedad y rapidez en el momento de responder, ella no duda o retracta por sus palabras, es el orgullo de su clan. Ella simplemente cuando alguien le pide ser su amigo _responde -¿Me hablabas a mi?-¿Y yo que ganaría con eso?-No quiero ensuciar mis manos, así que por favor, con permiso- ¿Alguien me hablaba? Oh, eras tú… igualmente no- Nunca, por favor vete-_ .Es una chica de cabellos azulados y mirada perla, característica de su clan, posee un gran cuerpo. Ella postula para leyes y administración. Su familia es una de las más grandes empresas influyentes del mundo.

* * *

-Splash * -

Se escucho como la puerta se abrió y de ahí se podía ver a una chica con la cara seria, agarrando su mochila y cuadernos en manos. El salón se quedo en silencio hasta que la chica llego a su silla. Algunos la miraban con corazoncitos en los ojos, admiración o envidia. Sea lo que sea, había otros que la veían con una cara de curiosidad. Bueno así se le podía ver a Namikaze Naruto ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué todos se quedaron callados cuando entro? se preguntaba el estudiante de intercambio. En eso llegaron dos ráfagas, una castaña y otra rubia opaca.

-¡Hinata! ¿Por qué siempre nos dejas atrás?-preguntaba la graciosa castaña mientras hacia un adorable puchero.

-Sí, Hi-chan yo quiero ver a ese bebe llorón y ni tiempo me diste para hablarle- la rubia se cruzaba de brazos mientras veía a la Hyuga, cual solo metía sus cosas en su carpeta.

-Hm… lo siento- dijo con una cara de suma frialdad, solo veía a sus amigas… como si no estuviera en este mundo.

-¿Qué se te puede hacer Hinata? Ya, que le haremos… oye… ¿Y Sakura?- preguntaba Tenten después de rascarse la cabeza, habían venido con la pelirosa pero esta ya no estaba.

-¡Wah! ¡No me digas que la dejamos en el paradero!- decía Temari comiéndose las uñas.

-¿Hinata?- la castaña, como estaba hablando con la rubia no se había percatado de que su otra amiga se fue, la buscaba con la mirada, hasta que la encontró… dirigiéndose a un chico cual no conocía…

-Oye, tú- la chica de ojos perlas veía con indiferencia al rubio, que recién se daba cuenta de la presencia de la peli azul.

-¿Yo?- se señalaba a sí mismo, mientras veía como los otros lo veía con envidia y odio.

-Ven- decía mientras le agarraba de la camisa, el desconcertado de la realidad solo seguía a la chica.

-Woah, suerte del nuevo…

\- Ni siquiera los más guapos de la prepa lograron hacerla hablar…

-Como me gustaría ser igual a esa cara de idiota…. Temari al ver los murmullos de sus compañeros movió su vista a la puerta de salida. Y ahí se encontraba su amiga jalando a un chico.

-¡Hinata! ¡Oi! ¿Qué haces?- gritaba Tenten mientras iba con su amiga, la cual con una mirada seria hizo que se detuviera.

-Hinata…

* * *

-S-Señorita…- susurro en chico mientras aun era jalado por la chica.

-…- la chica lo soltó y tiro contra la pared- ¿Te dolió? Lo siento mucho- decía la chica con su cara con aun indiferencia, esta solo veía como el rubio se sobaba la cabeza a regañadientes, los que pasaban por ahí solo veían la escena con una gotita, si que a la chica le gusta enseñar modales- Pero como te vi adentro y ni te conocía, te quise dar la bienvenida- decía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para volver a entrar.

-¿P-Porque?- decía molesto mientras aun estaba sentado, que buena bienvenida.

-Debes primero presentarte, inculto- dicho esto la chica entro.

-¿Qué le pasa?- se pregunto, un joven de cabellos rojos lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Lo siento mucho, pero Hyuga-san es la delegada del aula, y no le gusta que las personas no se presenten- decía el pelirrojo mientras veía dentro de la clase- Es la encargada de la disciplina, al parecer no vio un buen comportamiento en ti.

-Igual no tiene derecho a hacer eso- decía molesto mientras veía a su ahora nuevo amigo.

-Oye… solo te advierto… ten cuidado, ella es la que baja los puntos… ¿Sabes algo?- al ver que el rubio negaba- Hasta ahora no le ha bajado puntos a nadie, pero al parecer eres la excepción.

-¿Acaso eso me perjudica?- decía mientras miraba con una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

-En realidad sí, porque si tienes más malas actitudes te expulsaran de la preparatoria.

-¿E-Enserio?- preguntaba el rubio con los ojos de platos- ¡Wah! Esa rarita me va a enviar a la expulsión- decía el rubio mientras hacia un escándalo. **-1 punto**.

-¡Cállate!- silencio el chico- si que eres un idiota, ahora tienes -2 puntos- decía mientras le soltaba un poco la fuerza a su mano.

-¿Y-Y eso se puede solucionar?- pregunto rascándose la nuca mientras se daba cuenta. -Si… si el consejo se apiada de ti… creo que si…- decía mientras sobaba su barbilla- tienes probabilidades.

-¿Cómo? -Yo soy del concejo- decía mientras le sonreía algo…

-¡GRA- luego el chico solo sintió como una mancha peli rosa corría hacia él y lo traba al suelo.

-¡No se arman escándalos en los pasillos!- grito la chica con una venita hinchada.

-¿Tu quien eres?- decía el rubio con fastidio mientras se soltaba del agarre de la peli rosa.

-Oh…- todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo le metieron candela al fuego.

-Gaara-san, bájele 1 punto en actitud, oh que bueno, Hinata, también por favor- decía mientras pisaba al rubio, si que se estaba metiendo en problemas… pero al parecer esto beneficiara a la prepa… si no es en base a sus notas, está bien.

-¡Por favor no!- gritaba en borde al pánico, ya le habían bajado 3 puntos ¡En un día!

-¿Cómo te llamas?- decía la peli rosa dándole la mano para que se levante.

-Namikaze Naruto- decía fastidiado, si que le tendría que dar una larga explicación a su madre.

\- Muy bien, Namikaze-san, le informare esto al presidente del concejo- después de esto la Hyuga se iba perdiendo del pasillo

* * *

-Entiendo.- dijo por ultimo la chica, salió del salón, acababa de hablar con el presidente. Vaya que al rubio le tocaba un fuerte castigo.

-¡Hola Hyuga-san!- saludaban algunos chicos.

-Hyuga-san, me enseñaría esto por favor- hablaban unas chicas mientras seguían a la chica, la cual ni se inmuto.

-Hyuga-san... usted es fuerte- hablaban unos chicos, todos la saludaban y pedían ayuda... un día normal para esta chica nada normal.

-¡Hinata!- mecía su brazo una rubia corriendo hacia su amiga, la cual solo volteaba a ver a la chica.

-Hola Ino- saludaba la chica mientras veía fríamente a su amiga.

-Me han contado que otra vez lo hiciste- decía la chica mientras se ponía a caminar con su amiga, le daba gracia como se comportaba Hinata cuando alguien no cumplía las reglas.

-Sí- respondió secamente, ya estaban en el segundo bimestre del año, y ese chico es nuevo... las bienvenidas así hace meses que no las daba.

-¿Como se llama? ¿Es guapo?- preguntaba la rubia mientras respondía los saludos del pasillo.

-Namikaze-san, parece estar en el promedio de las personas... según lo que leí, sus calificaciones pasan solo de 14- la chica miraba al frente, ignoraba los saludos de todos.

-Hum... parece que al menos entra como alumno promedio- la chica buscaba la mirada perlada de su amiga, no la encontró, estaba distraída- Habla, cual será su castigo- le susurraba al odio, según lo que le contaron Gaara ayudaría al pobre chico.

-Le daré a escoger, limpiar los baños de los hombres... o podar el césped de todo la escuela- la chica aun miraba adelante desconectándose de la realidad, sin saber la razón... le dieron los "castigos" mas fáciles.

-Wow, al parecer Neji no quiere hacerle pasar mal al nuevo en su primer día- la rubia con una mirada de perversión codeaba a su amiga amigablemente.

-En realidad Uchiha-san dio las ideas de los castigos- respondió cortante.

-Sasuke-kun nunca había sido bueno con nadie- la rubia miraba raro a su amiga, el pelinegro nunca cambiaba sobre sus castigos... al parecer se hablando.

-Luego hablare con él, ahora solo quiero saludar a la maestra Yuhi- en el fondo la chica estaba feliz, quería ver a su antigua maestra, la cual recién venia de Canadá.

-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Gracias Hinata casi lo olvido, también hoy viene Asuma-sensei- la rubia se rascaba torpemente la nuca con una gotita. A su maestro preferido cual no veían hace años, hoy venia.

* * *

-¡Hinata! ¡Mírate que grande estas!-saludaba la castaña alegremente. Estaban en el receso.

-Yuhi-sensei, me alegra verla- respondía la oji perla mientras ablandaba un poco mas su cara, parecía ser una sonrisa.

-Al parecer aun no lo superas, ¿Verdad, Hinata?- preguntaba la maestra muy preocupada, también era psicóloga, pero igualmente le gustaba enseñar.

-No...- la chica miraba fijamente en piso, aun soñaba con esas escenas desastrosas para ella.

-Ya llegue aquí, te ayudare- decía sonriendo la señora de no más de 30 años.

-Tsk- refunfuñaba el rubio mientras caminaba por el pasillo- Esa chica... sí que es rara- él se dirigía al salón del presidente, claro que Gaara ya estaba ahí para ayudarle.

-Hinata, debes de hacerlo, te prometo que no ocurrirá nada- escuchaba el ruego, le pareció interesante que nombraran el nombre de la así que se escondió detrás de la puerta mientras escuchaba.

-Okey, le diré a mi padre... Namikaze-san... e- el chico respingo cuando la chica lo llamo.

-D-Delegada...- salía rascándose la nuca, estaba en problemas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la chica le preguntaba molesta mientras la maestra veía la escena con una gotita, su alumna le iba a hablar del chico... no sabía que estaba ahí.

-Yo solo i-iba para el salón de- señalaba la ruta que le había indicado Gaara, pero luego vio como la chica lo sujetaba de la camisa.

-¿Que fue lo que escuchaste?- el chico sudaba frio, la Hyuga lo estaba intimidando, pero el se armo de valor.

-Nada- decía mientras negaba rápidamente- Le juro que nada, en realidad solo vi un gato por aquí y lo- lo- ya se había quedado sin excusas.

-Tsk- refunfuñaba mientras lo soltaba- no creo que Uchiha-san ahora te pueda ayudar...- decía viendo al chico, cual estaba en el piso y accidentalmente, estaba levantando la cabeza y vio...

-¿Conejos?- preguntaba automáticamente mientras veía debajo de la falda de la chica, cual estaba toda roja de furia.

-¡Pervertido!- grito y luego el chico solo pudo ver oscuro.

* * *

\- ¿Que hago aquí?- preguntaba mientras abría los ojos, estaba en la enfermería y por alguna razón le dolía la nariz- ¡Ite!- grito cuando sintió el dolor aun más fuerte.

-¿Que ocurrió aquí?- una señora de cabello negro abría la puerta corrediza y veía al chico con lastima- Oh... te levantase.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntaba lo obvio.

-En la enfermería- decía adelantándose para cambiar los pañuelos.

-¿Ya me puedo ir?-pregunto mientras la chica le sacaba la gasa de la nariz.

-No creo que salir sea tu mejor opción... pero no le puedo hacer nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo describirás tu mismo.

-¿Huh?- el chico recogía sus cosas y miraba sin entender a la enfermera, cual se puso a beber café en su mesa. Abrió la puerta y...

-¡Namikaze!- vio a un chico de cabellos castaños, con el puño apretado y la venita hinchada; luego a Gaara cual solo negaba mientras estaba con los brazos cruzados; a dos pelinegros, uno estaba bostezando y el otro lo miraba mal; y a cinco chicas, las cuales se les podía ver como se contenía para no pegarle-Te estuvimos esperando- por alguna razón sitio un escalofrió por su espalda.

Espero les haya gustado :D

Por favor dejen sus comentarios y subo el otro capitulo


	2. Quiero conocerte mas

¡Hola! Un capitulo nuevo, bueno solo voy a ir publicando porque por el otro sitio en el que igual publico me lo piden nun

Este y otros capitulos los hare inspirados en canciones,o al menos relacionados en algo como esta, la hice poruna parte que identificaran"Madonna & Taylor Swift - Ghosttown Live At IHeartRadio"

Sin más ¡Disfruten!

* * *

-¡Oi! ¡Neji!- venían dos chicos, uno de cabellos castaños y marcas extrañas en la cara; y otro encapuchado.

-Tsk, ¿Qué?- pregunto el oji perla después de ver con desagrado al Namikaze, cual estaba muy asustado.

-Oye, no te molestes- decía el ojinegro después de dejar de correr- Tú fuiste el que me llamo.

-¡Ah!- el oji perla _casi_ , casi estallo- por favor dile Shikamaru.

-Que problemático… ha… al parecer el- dijo refiriéndose a Naruto- le vio los conejos a Hinata.

-¡Shikamaru explícate bien!-grito Temari, roja como un tomate, el pelinegro al parecer lo dijo en doble sentido… o solo ella pensaba mal. Bueno al parecer no era la única que pensó mal, y si hablamos de Neji….Además que Ino y Sakura veían como reaccionaba Hinata... al menos para ver si cambiaba su semblante. Y claro como no esperarlo de una pervertida, Ino pensaba en la escena.

-Nara-san- la Hyuga, cual tenía un suave color carmesí en sus mejillas de porcelana y hablaba tratando de no tartamudear – Yo le diré todo a Inuzuka-san y Aburame-san.

-¡Hinata! ¡Como que te vio los conejos!- grito Kiba eufórico, la Hyuga era como su hermana menor, y como al parecer el otro Hyuga estaba pensando en otras cosas.

-Inuzuka-san- miro a Kiba- Solo me interesa por ahora ver si Namikaze-san recibirá algo…- lo dijo mirando al Namikaze con asco, SIP, la tendría difícil.

-Neji, yo veré que hará este… dobe- dijo Sasuke, cual no había hablado, el Namikaze… a él solo lo había visto una vez de niños, pero de ahí nada mas- Pueden irse.

-Sasuke-kun - llamo la peli rosa- el… es su primer día y ya ha cometido varias faltas.

-Ya… Naruto, tú y yo hoy en la salida, vas a la dirección.

-Glup*- ¡Mierda! ¡Tanto así!.

-Uchiha…- dijo Gaara de pronto- Yo también voy.

-Como tú quieras, la cosa es que tú no saldrás de acá – dijo señalando al rubio.

* * *

-Hinata, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto una castaña a la peli azul.

-Bien- respondió cortante.

-¡Hinata!- Tenten miraba suplicante a su amiga- ¡Se muy bien que hablaste con Yuhi-sensei!- esto a la Hyuga la asombro, ¿La estaba espiando?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- miraba a su amiga con enojo en su mirada.

-Suposición, sé que recién ha llegado Hinata- decía la castaña mirando triste a su amiga, le dolía que pensara que ella la espiaba o desconfiara e ella-Sabes que tengo clases de Sociales con ella.

-Hmph- la Hyuga seguía caminando, ya era de salida y pronto pasarían la sala de la directora- la dirección- No sé qué hacer- lo dijo muy bajito, ella ya no le contaba sus problemas a nadie…. Nadie que no sea su primo y hermana... Y otro mas...

-¿Qué?- pregunto Tenten, que solo vio que los labios de su amiga se movieron.

-No dije nada… - ella miraba ahora la gran ventana que se encontraba por los pasillos. En si el paisaje del patio.

-Hm…- la castaña miraba triste a su amiga ¿Ahora? Hinata… ¿Por qué ya no eres como antes? Te extraño… después de ese último pensamiento se quedó viendo el piso.

-Kya!- la castaña se sorprendió, estaba en el mundo de sus pensamiento y no se dio cuenta que… ya era como la tercera vez que veía a ese rubio… escandaloso.

-¡Lo siento!- repetía el chico mientras suplicaba, se había chocado con la chica, estaba que iba para donde lo cito Sasuke, pero siempre… le pasa algo.

-Mi cabeza…- decía agarrándose la frente, pero… no se dio cuenta que cayo sentada, con las rodillas dobladas y pues… por segunda vez en el día el Namikaze vio su lindo interior de unos conejitos.

-Ahm…- el chico ya se había dado cuenta de cómo estaba… y la castaña no lo dejaría pasar.

-¡BAKA!- se escuchó por último el grito de la castaña que por alguna razón tenía un abanico con el cual le pego muy fuerte.

* * *

\- ¿Otra vez acá…? se preguntó el Namikaze, pero luego recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí… y se sonrojo.

-¿Despertaste?- de pronto entro Gaara, el cual estaba que esperaba que el rubio despertara.

-Si…- respondió mirando todo el cuarto… la enfermería… ¿Sera acaso su nuevo refugio?

\- ¿Ahora qué has hecho?- pregunto el pelirrojo mirándolo del marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Nada…- dijo mirando a otro lado sonrojado.

-Si me dices nada no creo que tus padres piensen lo mismo.

-¡¿Mis qué?!- pregunto/grito el Namikaze, estaba muerto.

-¿Ahora me lo dirás?¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunto con indiferencia el pelirrojo.

-Sí, mira, cuando dos personas se aman, ellos deciden hacer el-

-¡De eso no!- grito un irritado pelirrojo con una venita.

-Ah… solo estaba lleno donde el Teme ese y me tropecé con una piedra- dijo mirando al pelirrojo con una cara algo animada, no quería que note su nerviosismo.

-¿Entonces porque Hyuga-san te reporto de nuevo?- pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-P-Pues ella me vio cuando me caí- dijo mirando al pelirrojo para ver i se tragaba su respuesta. No, no lo hizo.

-¿Y?

-Y... ella también se callo...

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Por qué Tenten te golpeó con su abanico _anti-idiotas_ como lo llama ella?- pregunto con algo de sarcasmo.

-¡Gaara! ¡Ayúdame!- pedía el suplicante Namikaze, la tenía muy jodida.

-Muy bien... pero no vayas a hacer otra cosa... por que... no creo que quieras hacer el castigo mas fuerte que alguna vez puso Sasuke- decía viendo al Namikaze fijamente, era una advertencia.

-¿Cual fue?- pregunto el rubio algo intrigado.

-Créeme, no lo queras saber...

* * *

Bueno, aquí podemos ver como el Namikaze está limpiando el parque del colegio, si Konoha, la preparatoria, contaba con 3 patios, 1 parque y lo que ocupaba más espacio era el edifico... el cual limpiará después.

-Tsk, estúpido Sasuke y su " _Tu no deberías pertenecer aquí"_ y su gran egocentrismo- refunfuñaba palabras por lo bajo el oji azul mientras limpiaba las veredas del parque. Sasuke le dio un trabajo difícil, limpiar el gran parque donde cualquiera se podría perder.

-¡Oi! ¡Oxigenado!- el rubio saco a relucir una venita de frente, le habían dicho oxigenado... y no era la primera vez.

-¿Que quieres?- preguntaba aun si voltear.

-¡Mírame cara de idiota cuando te hablo!- hacia un puchero una linda castaña

-¿Que quieres mocosa de mie ¿Hinata?- pregunto un asustado el rubio, ¿De cuándo aquí la Hyuga se pinto el cabello tan rápido y se encogió?

-No idiota, soy su hermana- respondió la oji perla cruzando sus brazos.

-Hmp, ¿Que quieres?- pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Que modales- decía la chica con una sonrisa fanfarrona, cual hizo que le rubio se enojara, ella lo estaba llamando idiota- ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Y de donde conoces a mi nee-san?- pregunto ahora ella molesta.

-Hm... puede que yo esté aquí porque a _tu "nee-san"_ no le agrado ah y creo que todos la conocen, es la delegada- respondió rodando los ojos.

-¿Otra vez...- pregunto algo perturbada la niña- ¿Cuantos puntos te han bajado hasta ahora?

-No sé, unos...5 serán- dijo mirando al cielo, tendría que hacer varios castigos para enmendarlos.

-¡Yey!- grito la chica algo animada- Espero que te sigan castigando- luego de esto se fue corriendo.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta mocosa?- se pregunto algo confundido.

* * *

-¡Ya llegue!- se escucho el grito de la castaña... no se sabía porque siempre gritaba pero aun los hacia... sus tíos ya se habían acostumbrado.

-Hanabi-sama, su hermana se encuentra en su cuarto y Neji-sama aun no ha vuelto- decía una cortes señora, una empleada pero que se había agarrado el aprecio de la Hyuga.

-Gracias Yuki-san, pero por favor no me diga Hanabi-sama- decía la pequeña chica de apenas unos 13 años con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Disculpe- reverenció y se fue dejando a la pequeña que iba subiendo las grandes escaleras de la gran mansión Hyuga.

-Hinata-nee-san me va a tener que contar quien es ese idiota...- se decía en voz baja la castaña, Tenten le había contado parte de la historia, la que ella presencio.

-Oh, Hanabi, Hola- saludaba la peli azul, que aparentemente iba a salir, pero estaba comiéndose unos rollos de canela que un amigo le había enviado... de Francia... son muy exquisitos los de allá, lo hacían con mas canela.

-Hinata-nee-san ¿Me vas a decir quién es ese idiota?- preguntaba una angustiada Hanabi a su hermana.

-¿Quien? Se especifica- la Hyuga veía a su hermana con indiferencia y aun comiéndose sus rollos.

-Ahm... es un rubio... cara de idiota y sin modales- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

-Hm... ¿Namikaze-san?- ella se pregunto a si misma si tenía cara de idiota.

-¡No me importa cómo se llama!- eso lo grito- Tenten-san me dijo que él vio tu...- decía señalando donde se encontraba su ropa interior, estaba vez la Hyuga tenía un jean que quedaba hasta las pantorrillas color negro y una polera que decía _"Problem?"_ . Un regalo de su amiga Shion... de Alemania.

-Oh... si... ya recordé- ahora su semblante se volvió molesto y dejo de comer su preciado dulce- Pero aun así no lo insultes, ¿Que te diría nuestro padre si te escucha?

-Que es un cara de idiota- dijo eso con indiferencia- Y si le digo a nuestro padre lo que él hizo... seguro ya no estudiaría ahí ¿Que dices?- _INSTINTO HERMANAL_ algo le decía que el rubio le haría un cambio a su hermana... pero no sabía que era para bien o mal, mejor estar prevenidos.

-No digas nada Hanabi, recién a ingresado.

-¿Te preocupas por él?

-No... ¿Qué cosas dices?- la Hyuga se sonrojo un poco, cosa que noto su hermana- Me voy, hasta luego.

-Maldito rubio... me vas a escuchar- después de decir esto al aire vio cómo su hermana se despedía del personal y salía... la castaña iba a ver al rubio oh, sí.

* * *

-Qué bueno que hayas venido -saludaba Karin a la peli azul, que la veía expectante a sus movimientos mientras comida sus rollos de canela... aun le quedaban

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿Que necesitas?- pregunto de pronto la Hyuga, ahora ella quería estar echada en su cama durmiendo o jugando con su perrito.

-Ha... entonces es verdad- decía la pelirroja con una gotita en la cabeza- Espera por favor a que vengan mis otros amigos- decía mirando suplicante a la Hyuga.

-¿Para eso?- decía mirando a la chica con unos ojos, con los que te miran fijamente y pues evitarías a toda costa- Se muy bien que son amigos de Uchiha-san, ¿Por qué no le preguntan a él sabiendo mi actitud?

-¿A qué te refieres con actitud?- pregunto la pelirroja de lentes.

-Nunca... no importa, adiós- después de esto la peli azul se fue con las manos en los bolsillos de la polera.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?- se preguntó confundida.

-¡Zanahoria! ¡Llegamos!- gritaba desde lejos un peli plateado acompañado de un peli naranja. Pero ese apodo que le dijo el chico con cara de "pez" la molesto.

-¡Cállate cara de pez!- grito como respuesta la pelirroja con una venita hinchada.

-¿Y, donde esta?- pregunto el oji morado a su amiga con una ceja en alto.

-Se acaba de ir- dijo la chica más como un suspiro que respuesta.

-¿Y por qué la dejaste ir?- pregunto el chico.

-Ni siquiera lo sé...- esta vez sí lo dijo en un suspiro- ¡Pero a que no me llame Karin Uzumaki la hare volver a la chica como era antes! ¡He dicho!- dijo con un puño en alto y gritándolo, todas las personas que pasaban por ahí la veían con una gotita... y los perros no paraban de ladrar.

-Sí, si claro, ahora cállate que ni los perros te soportan- luego de este comentario aquel oji morado... solo le podríamos decir peli plata-algunos entenderán-

* * *

\- Maldito idiota... ¿Idiota él? Tsk, ni me acuerdo del apellido de él y yo yendo a buscarlo, soy una gran vergüenza para la familia- decía refunfuñado la castaña.

Aquí podemos ver a la pequeña Hanabi... cual salió de su casa muy decidida pero ¿Para qué? Si se olvidó del apellido del _Cara de idiota_ y le daba vergüenza llamar a su nee-san para que le diga, hubiese llamado a su primo... pero... se olvidó su celular.

* * *

Pues y así paso un semana y el Namikaze evito a toda costa a la Hyuga... esa suerte se le terminaría algún día, y ese día es hoy.

-¡Naruto! ¡El desayuno!- se escucho el grito de una eufórica mujer.

-¡Ya voy Ma!- grito como respuesta un rubio quien estaba terminando de abrocharse su pantalón de la preparatoria.

-Naruto-baka, el desayuno ya está listo- escucho como su prima se paraba en el marco de la puerta

-¿Que quieres Karin?- pregunto con la ceja alzada.

-Me han contado que tu... que digo, que en tu primer día causaste "pánico" con Hyuga Hinata...- decía parándose bien esta vez.

-Si...- decía algo sonrojado y mirando a otro lado- ¿Y qué?

-Pues hazlo otra vez- decía la Uzumaki arreglándose los lentes.

-¿Qué hablas Karin-baka?- dijo el rubio haciendo una mueca graciosa.

-Si yo soy baka, tu eres super-baka- retaba la pelirroja sacando la lengua.

-Pues tu eres ultra-baka, baka baka- devolvía el reto el Namikaze.

-Baka baka- ahora Karin se paraba normal pero con la ceja enmarcada.

-¡Baka baka!- grito el oji azul.

-Chicos, cálmense- se podia ver a otro rubio, pero este claro que era mayor, se acababa de duchar y por eso tenía en cabellos rubio como el sol mojado.

-¡Pa! ¡Karin-baka lo empezó todo!- decía señalando a la Uzumaki, cual estaba mirando el suelo.

-Tío, snif, yo solo venia a levantar a mi primito snif y vi como se agarraba alguna parte de su pantalón y repetía Hyuga-san Hyuga-san sin parar- la Uzumaki fingía al momento de abrazar a su tío, cual solo le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-Naruto, eso no te lo he enseñado- decía el Namikaze mayor mirando a su hijo con un poco de enojo.

-¡Pero si yo no me masturbe ahora! ¡Qu-quiero decir nunca!- trataba de solucionar el problema el Namikaze... pero salió la mama oso al ataque -cae resaltar que Karin es su sobrina y la considera como una hija-

-¿Qué hiciste qué? ¡Naruto!- se escuchaba como de la oscuridad donde provenía un aura "negativa" salía a la luz, pero claro que la voz se le conocía.

-Ma, yo...yo puedo...- el Namikaze estaba tan asustado que miraba con terror como salía su madre de la oscuridad.

* * *

-Jaja y pensábamos que él nos ganaba

-Mira su cara.

-Jajaja ¡Parece que el burro le pateo la cara!

Esos y más murmullos se escuchaban en la entrada de la prepa, el Namikaze iba en lamentables condiciones... su mama sí que le dio duro.

-Tsk, estúpidas primas- decía por lo bajo en rubio agarrando el hielo que tenía en la mejilla.

-¡Miren las hermosas B!- gritaban algunos chicos que iban a la entrada viendo como un grupo de chicas, más bien 3, venían juntas charlando.

-¡Ay! ¡No sé qué les ven! ¿Verdad, amor?... ¡Amor!

-Como quisiera ir a su estilista...

\- ¡Hyuga-Sempai! ¡Yamanaka-Sempai! ¡Haruno-Sempai!

-¿Me parecen o se volvieron más lindas?

Así y más comentarios alegadores y envidiosos se escuchaban por el pasillo, había llegado el trió de chicas a las cuales todos amaban...y si no fuera por la aclaración de la Haruno, de que fue un accidente, tengan por seguro que el Namikaze iba a ir peor a la escuela.

-Tsk, aún no sé qué le ven- refunfuñaba el chico, cual se había parado en medio de su dolor a ver a quien todos aclamaban.

-¿Que no le ves tú?- apareció de pronto un chico, de cabellos albinos pero extrañamente no tenía la ropa de la preparatoria.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :D

¿Comentarios sexys de gente zukulenta?


	3. Encantada de conocerte

¡Hola! Un capitulo nuevo, bueno solo voy a ir publicando porque por el otro sitio en el que igual publico me lo piden nun

Este y otros capitulos los hare inspirados en canciones,o al menos relacionados en algo como esta, la hice poruna parte que identificaran"Madonna & Taylor Swift - Ghosttown Live At IHeartRadio"

Sin más ¡Disfruten!

* * *

-¡Oi! ¡Neji!- venían dos chicos, uno de cabellos castaños y marcas extrañas en la cara; y otro encapuchado.

-Tsk, ¿Qué?- pregunto el oji perla después de ver con desagrado al Namikaze, cual estaba muy asustado.

-Oye, no te molestes- decía el ojinegro después de dejar de correr- Tú fuiste el que me llamo.

-¡Ah!- el oji perla _casi_ , casi estallo- por favor dile Shikamaru.

-Que problemático… ha… al parecer el- dijo refiriéndose a Naruto- le vio los conejos a Hinata.

-¡Shikamaru explícate bien!-grito Temari, roja como un tomate, el pelinegro al parecer lo dijo en doble sentido… o solo ella pensaba mal. Bueno al parecer no era la única que pensó mal, y si hablamos de Neji….Además que Ino y Sakura veían como reaccionaba Hinata... al menos para ver si cambiaba su semblante. Y claro como no esperarlo de una pervertida, Ino pensaba en la escena.

-Nara-san- la Hyuga, cual tenía un suave color carmesí en sus mejillas de porcelana y hablaba tratando de no tartamudear – Yo le diré todo a Inuzuka-san y Aburame-san.

-¡Hinata! ¡Como que te vio los conejos!- grito Kiba eufórico, la Hyuga era como su hermana menor, y como al parecer el otro Hyuga estaba pensando en otras cosas.

-Inuzuka-san- miro a Kiba- Solo me interesa por ahora ver si Namikaze-san recibirá algo…- lo dijo mirando al Namikaze con asco, SIP, la tendría difícil.

-Neji, yo veré que hará este… dobe- dijo Sasuke, cual no había hablado, el Namikaze… a él solo lo había visto una vez de niños, pero de ahí nada mas- Pueden irse.

-Sasuke-kun - llamo la peli rosa- el… es su primer día y ya ha cometido varias faltas.

-Ya… Naruto, tú y yo hoy en la salida, vas a la dirección.

-Glup*- ¡Mierda! ¡Tanto así!.

-Uchiha…- dijo Gaara de pronto- Yo también voy.

-Como tú quieras, la cosa es que tú no saldrás de acá – dijo señalando al rubio.

* * *

-Hinata, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto una castaña a la peli azul.

-Bien- respondió cortante.

-¡Hinata!- Tenten miraba suplicante a su amiga- ¡Se muy bien que hablaste con Yuhi-sensei!- esto a la Hyuga la asombro, ¿La estaba espiando?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- miraba a su amiga con enojo en su mirada.

-Suposición, sé que recién ha llegado Hinata- decía la castaña mirando triste a su amiga, le dolía que pensara que ella la espiaba o desconfiara e ella-Sabes que tengo clases de Sociales con ella.

-Hmph- la Hyuga seguía caminando, ya era de salida y pronto pasarían la sala de la directora- la dirección- No sé qué hacer- lo dijo muy bajito, ella ya no le contaba sus problemas a nadie…. Nadie que no sea su primo y hermana... Y otro mas...

-¿Qué?- pregunto Tenten, que solo vio que los labios de su amiga se movieron.

-No dije nada… - ella miraba ahora la gran ventana que se encontraba por los pasillos. En si el paisaje del patio.

-Hm…- la castaña miraba triste a su amiga ¿Ahora? Hinata… ¿Por qué ya no eres como antes? Te extraño… después de ese último pensamiento se quedó viendo el piso.

-Kya!- la castaña se sorprendió, estaba en el mundo de sus pensamiento y no se dio cuenta que… ya era como la tercera vez que veía a ese rubio… escandaloso.

-¡Lo siento!- repetía el chico mientras suplicaba, se había chocado con la chica, estaba que iba para donde lo cito Sasuke, pero siempre… le pasa algo.

-Mi cabeza…- decía agarrándose la frente, pero… no se dio cuenta que cayo sentada, con las rodillas dobladas y pues… por segunda vez en el día el Namikaze vio su lindo interior de unos conejitos.

-Ahm…- el chico ya se había dado cuenta de cómo estaba… y la castaña no lo dejaría pasar.

-¡BAKA!- se escuchó por último el grito de la castaña que por alguna razón tenía un abanico con el cual le pego muy fuerte.

* * *

\- ¿Otra vez acá…? se preguntó el Namikaze, pero luego recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí… y se sonrojo.

-¿Despertaste?- de pronto entro Gaara, el cual estaba que esperaba que el rubio despertara.

-Si…- respondió mirando todo el cuarto… la enfermería… ¿Sera acaso su nuevo refugio?

\- ¿Ahora qué has hecho?- pregunto el pelirrojo mirándolo del marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Nada…- dijo mirando a otro lado sonrojado.

-Si me dices nada no creo que tus padres piensen lo mismo.

-¡¿Mis qué?!- pregunto/grito el Namikaze, estaba muerto.

-¿Ahora me lo dirás?¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunto con indiferencia el pelirrojo.

-Sí, mira, cuando dos personas se aman, ellos deciden hacer el-

-¡De eso no!- grito un irritado pelirrojo con una venita.

-Ah… solo estaba lleno donde el Teme ese y me tropecé con una piedra- dijo mirando al pelirrojo con una cara algo animada, no quería que note su nerviosismo.

-¿Entonces porque Hyuga-san te reporto de nuevo?- pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-P-Pues ella me vio cuando me caí- dijo mirando al pelirrojo para ver i se tragaba su respuesta. No, no lo hizo.

-¿Y?

-Y... ella también se callo...

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Por qué Tenten te golpeó con su abanico _anti-idiotas_ como lo llama ella?- pregunto con algo de sarcasmo.

-¡Gaara! ¡Ayúdame!- pedía el suplicante Namikaze, la tenía muy jodida.

-Muy bien... pero no vayas a hacer otra cosa... por que... no creo que quieras hacer el castigo mas fuerte que alguna vez puso Sasuke- decía viendo al Namikaze fijamente, era una advertencia.

-¿Cual fue?- pregunto el rubio algo intrigado.

-Créeme, no lo queras saber...

* * *

Bueno, aquí podemos ver como el Namikaze está limpiando el parque del colegio, si Konoha, la preparatoria, contaba con 3 patios, 1 parque y lo que ocupaba más espacio era el edifico... el cual limpiará después.

-Tsk, estúpido Sasuke y su " _Tu no deberías pertenecer aquí"_ y su gran egocentrismo- refunfuñaba palabras por lo bajo el oji azul mientras limpiaba las veredas del parque. Sasuke le dio un trabajo difícil, limpiar el gran parque donde cualquiera se podría perder.

-¡Oi! ¡Oxigenado!- el rubio saco a relucir una venita de frente, le habían dicho oxigenado... y no era la primera vez.

-¿Que quieres?- preguntaba aun si voltear.

-¡Mírame cara de idiota cuando te hablo!- hacia un puchero una linda castaña

-¿Que quieres mocosa de mie ¿Hinata?- pregunto un asustado el rubio, ¿De cuándo aquí la Hyuga se pinto el cabello tan rápido y se encogió?

-No idiota, soy su hermana- respondió la oji perla cruzando sus brazos.

-Hmp, ¿Que quieres?- pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Que modales- decía la chica con una sonrisa fanfarrona, cual hizo que le rubio se enojara, ella lo estaba llamando idiota- ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Y de donde conoces a mi nee-san?- pregunto ahora ella molesta.

-Hm... puede que yo esté aquí porque a _tu "nee-san"_ no le agrado ah y creo que todos la conocen, es la delegada- respondió rodando los ojos.

-¿Otra vez...- pregunto algo perturbada la niña- ¿Cuantos puntos te han bajado hasta ahora?

-No sé, unos...5 serán- dijo mirando al cielo, tendría que hacer varios castigos para enmendarlos.

-¡Yey!- grito la chica algo animada- Espero que te sigan castigando- luego de esto se fue corriendo.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta mocosa?- se pregunto algo confundido.

* * *

-¡Ya llegue!- se escucho el grito de la castaña... no se sabía porque siempre gritaba pero aun los hacia... sus tíos ya se habían acostumbrado.

-Hanabi-sama, su hermana se encuentra en su cuarto y Neji-sama aun no ha vuelto- decía una cortes señora, una empleada pero que se había agarrado el aprecio de la Hyuga.

-Gracias Yuki-san, pero por favor no me diga Hanabi-sama- decía la pequeña chica de apenas unos 13 años con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Disculpe- reverenció y se fue dejando a la pequeña que iba subiendo las grandes escaleras de la gran mansión Hyuga.

-Hinata-nee-san me va a tener que contar quien es ese idiota...- se decía en voz baja la castaña, Tenten le había contado parte de la historia, la que ella presencio.

-Oh, Hanabi, Hola- saludaba la peli azul, que aparentemente iba a salir, pero estaba comiéndose unos rollos de canela que un amigo le había enviado... de Francia... son muy exquisitos los de allá, lo hacían con mas canela.

-Hinata-nee-san ¿Me vas a decir quién es ese idiota?- preguntaba una angustiada Hanabi a su hermana.

-¿Quien? Se especifica- la Hyuga veía a su hermana con indiferencia y aun comiéndose sus rollos.

-Ahm... es un rubio... cara de idiota y sin modales- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

-Hm... ¿Namikaze-san?- ella se pregunto a si misma si tenía cara de idiota.

-¡No me importa cómo se llama!- eso lo grito- Tenten-san me dijo que él vio tu...- decía señalando donde se encontraba su ropa interior, estaba vez la Hyuga tenía un jean que quedaba hasta las pantorrillas color negro y una polera que decía _"Problem?"_ . Un regalo de su amiga Shion... de Alemania.

-Oh... si... ya recordé- ahora su semblante se volvió molesto y dejo de comer su preciado dulce- Pero aun así no lo insultes, ¿Que te diría nuestro padre si te escucha?

-Que es un cara de idiota- dijo eso con indiferencia- Y si le digo a nuestro padre lo que él hizo... seguro ya no estudiaría ahí ¿Que dices?- _INSTINTO HERMANAL_ algo le decía que el rubio le haría un cambio a su hermana... pero no sabía que era para bien o mal, mejor estar prevenidos.

-No digas nada Hanabi, recién a ingresado.

-¿Te preocupas por él?

-No... ¿Qué cosas dices?- la Hyuga se sonrojo un poco, cosa que noto su hermana- Me voy, hasta luego.

-Maldito rubio... me vas a escuchar- después de decir esto al aire vio cómo su hermana se despedía del personal y salía... la castaña iba a ver al rubio oh, sí.

* * *

-Qué bueno que hayas venido -saludaba Karin a la peli azul, que la veía expectante a sus movimientos mientras comida sus rollos de canela... aun le quedaban

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿Que necesitas?- pregunto de pronto la Hyuga, ahora ella quería estar echada en su cama durmiendo o jugando con su perrito.

-Ha... entonces es verdad- decía la pelirroja con una gotita en la cabeza- Espera por favor a que vengan mis otros amigos- decía mirando suplicante a la Hyuga.

-¿Para eso?- decía mirando a la chica con unos ojos, con los que te miran fijamente y pues evitarías a toda costa- Se muy bien que son amigos de Uchiha-san, ¿Por qué no le preguntan a él sabiendo mi actitud?

-¿A qué te refieres con actitud?- pregunto la pelirroja de lentes.

-Nunca... no importa, adiós- después de esto la peli azul se fue con las manos en los bolsillos de la polera.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?- se preguntó confundida.

-¡Zanahoria! ¡Llegamos!- gritaba desde lejos un peli plateado acompañado de un peli naranja. Pero ese apodo que le dijo el chico con cara de "pez" la molesto.

-¡Cállate cara de pez!- grito como respuesta la pelirroja con una venita hinchada.

-¿Y, donde esta?- pregunto el oji morado a su amiga con una ceja en alto.

-Se acaba de ir- dijo la chica más como un suspiro que respuesta.

-¿Y por qué la dejaste ir?- pregunto el chico.

-Ni siquiera lo sé...- esta vez sí lo dijo en un suspiro- ¡Pero a que no me llame Karin Uzumaki la hare volver a la chica como era antes! ¡He dicho!- dijo con un puño en alto y gritándolo, todas las personas que pasaban por ahí la veían con una gotita... y los perros no paraban de ladrar.

-Sí, si claro, ahora cállate que ni los perros te soportan- luego de este comentario aquel oji morado... solo le podríamos decir peli plata-algunos entenderán-

* * *

\- Maldito idiota... ¿Idiota él? Tsk, ni me acuerdo del apellido de él y yo yendo a buscarlo, soy una gran vergüenza para la familia- decía refunfuñado la castaña.

Aquí podemos ver a la pequeña Hanabi... cual salió de su casa muy decidida pero ¿Para qué? Si se olvidó del apellido del _Cara de idiota_ y le daba vergüenza llamar a su nee-san para que le diga, hubiese llamado a su primo... pero... se olvidó su celular.

* * *

Pues y así paso un semana y el Namikaze evito a toda costa a la Hyuga... esa suerte se le terminaría algún día, y ese día es hoy.

-¡Naruto! ¡El desayuno!- se escucho el grito de una eufórica mujer.

-¡Ya voy Ma!- grito como respuesta un rubio quien estaba terminando de abrocharse su pantalón de la preparatoria.

-Naruto-baka, el desayuno ya está listo- escucho como su prima se paraba en el marco de la puerta

-¿Que quieres Karin?- pregunto con la ceja alzada.

-Me han contado que tu... que digo, que en tu primer día causaste "pánico" con Hyuga Hinata...- decía parándose bien esta vez.

-Si...- decía algo sonrojado y mirando a otro lado- ¿Y qué?

-Pues hazlo otra vez- decía la Uzumaki arreglándose los lentes.

-¿Qué hablas Karin-baka?- dijo el rubio haciendo una mueca graciosa.

-Si yo soy baka, tu eres super-baka- retaba la pelirroja sacando la lengua.

-Pues tu eres ultra-baka, baka baka- devolvía el reto el Namikaze.

-Baka baka- ahora Karin se paraba normal pero con la ceja enmarcada.

-¡Baka baka!- grito el oji azul.

-Chicos, cálmense- se podia ver a otro rubio, pero este claro que era mayor, se acababa de duchar y por eso tenía en cabellos rubio como el sol mojado.

-¡Pa! ¡Karin-baka lo empezó todo!- decía señalando a la Uzumaki, cual estaba mirando el suelo.

-Tío, snif, yo solo venia a levantar a mi primito snif y vi como se agarraba alguna parte de su pantalón y repetía Hyuga-san Hyuga-san sin parar- la Uzumaki fingía al momento de abrazar a su tío, cual solo le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-Naruto, eso no te lo he enseñado- decía el Namikaze mayor mirando a su hijo con un poco de enojo.

-¡Pero si yo no me masturbe ahora! ¡Qu-quiero decir nunca!- trataba de solucionar el problema el Namikaze... pero salió la mama oso al ataque -cae resaltar que Karin es su sobrina y la considera como una hija-

-¿Qué hiciste qué? ¡Naruto!- se escuchaba como de la oscuridad donde provenía un aura "negativa" salía a la luz, pero claro que la voz se le conocía.

-Ma, yo...yo puedo...- el Namikaze estaba tan asustado que miraba con terror como salía su madre de la oscuridad.

* * *

-Jaja y pensábamos que él nos ganaba

-Mira su cara.

-Jajaja ¡Parece que el burro le pateo la cara!

Esos y más murmullos se escuchaban en la entrada de la prepa, el Namikaze iba en lamentables condiciones... su mama sí que le dio duro.

-Tsk, estúpidas primas- decía por lo bajo en rubio agarrando el hielo que tenía en la mejilla.

-¡Miren las hermosas B!- gritaban algunos chicos que iban a la entrada viendo como un grupo de chicas, más bien 3, venían juntas charlando.

-¡Ay! ¡No sé qué les ven! ¿Verdad, amor?... ¡Amor!

-Como quisiera ir a su estilista...

\- ¡Hyuga-Sempai! ¡Yamanaka-Sempai! ¡Haruno-Sempai!

-¿Me parecen o se volvieron más lindas?

Así y más comentarios alegadores y envidiosos se escuchaban por el pasillo, había llegado el trió de chicas a las cuales todos amaban...y si no fuera por la aclaración de la Haruno, de que fue un accidente, tengan por seguro que el Namikaze iba a ir peor a la escuela.

-Tsk, aún no sé qué le ven- refunfuñaba el chico, cual se había parado en medio de su dolor a ver a quien todos aclamaban.

-¿Que no le ves tú?- apareció de pronto un chico, de cabellos albinos pero extrañamente no tenía la ropa de la preparatoria.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :D

¿Comentarios sexys de gente zukulenta?


	4. Dame alas para volar

¡Hola! U.u este fic ya lo habia hecho D. pero se borró T-T perdón si no hay tanta emoción: c

Bueno… este fic lo hice con varias músicas la verdad c: pero si quieren escuchen esta _"_ _Sparks Fly - Taylor Swift "_

* * *

-Hm… si ayudo al lechita ese… ¿Qué ganaría?- Namikaze Naruto se encontraba caminando por la cera de la vereda, acababa de salir de la Preparatoria, bueno tenía que ayudar a un profesor y se le fue el tiempo. Más que nada estaba pensando en alguna situación que lo vincule con la Hyuga para poder volverse su amigo-¡Ya se!

 _-Hyuga- la puerta corrediza se abrió de pronto y todas las personas ahí miraron al rubio cual tenía el ceño fruncido._

 _-Namikaze-san ¿Qué desea?- salió de pronto una inmutada peli azul mientras se acercaba al rubio._

 _-Tú y yo afuera, ah-_

-¡No! Eso sería muy Sasuke-teme- se reprochaba el oji azul mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla- Puede ser….

 _-Hinata-llamaba el rubio mientras seguía corriendo por los pasillos para poder así hablar con la oji perla…. Pero al parecer esta no se daba cuenta…. Estaba leyendo un libro._

 _-¿Ugh? ¿No piensa hablarme? Tsk- chasqueaba el chico mientras veía entras a la chica al baño de chicas- Es por su bien- entro._

 _-Bueno, ahora toca gimnasia- la Hyuga estaba empezando a quitarse el polo, pero-_

 _-Hinata, no quiero invadir tu privacidad, pero…. Que grandes…. ¿Qué son esas-_

 _-¡Pervertido!_

* * *

-¿Ugh?- la peli rosa, cual estaba en la otra cera veía como un rubio con el uniforme de su prepa estaba… manchándose de sangre- ¿Se está desangrando?- preocupada fue a ver.

* * *

-Muajaja, grandes- raramente el rubio hacia como "señales" con sus manos como si estuviera aplastando algo- ¡Ah! ¡Ero-sennin! ¿Por qué tuve esa 'charlita' contigo?- se interrogaba mientras aun sangraba y hasta le salía humito.

-Hey, ¿Te estas desangrando?- apareció de la nada una oji jade preocupada, bueno el Namikaze pego un grito del susto.

-Me has asustado'ttebayo- decía mientras se agarraba el pecho con una mano y respiraba con dificultad.

-Rubio, solo dime si estás bien- la peli rosa hacia un tic con sus ceja por haberla asustado con su grito.

-Yep ¿Por qué?- pregunto inocentemente.

-¿Por qué te estabas desangrado?

-¿A eso?... A eso….- el Namikaze se ponía rojo al recordar eso.

-Agh, pervertido- la peli rosa se contenía para no golpearlo- Yo me larg-

-¡No! Espera- el oji azul la sujeto del brazo- Ayúdame por favor.

* * *

-¿Eh? ¡Hiashi-sama! ¡Hinata-sama aun no puede!- exclamaba el castaño molesto por la decisión de su tío.

-Shhh- silencio el Hyuga- Hinata está afuera, además, elige…- el oji perla se ponía de brazos cruzados para iniciar la explicación.

-Tsk- chasqueo- Dígame, ¿Cuáles son las opciones?- el Hyuga castaño en realidad no quería cargar toda esa responsabilidad a su prima, aun siendo algo duro, la quiere. Aunque él sea uno de la mano derecha del presidente de la empresa, sabe muy bien que es una gran responsabilidad.

-O Hinata está dentro del consejo de nuestra honorable empresa, o se va a un manicomio, elige- Hiashi miraba penetrantemente a Neji, cual estaba asombrado por la frialdad con la que lo dijo, ya que hace tiempo que su tío no se portaba así.

-H-Hiashi-sama, no bromee- trato de recomponerse, obvio que no quería a su prima ahí, bueno su caso no era tan grave-¿Por qué mejor no va a otro psi-

-No, solo esas opciones, Hinata está contigo ¿Sí o no?- Hanabi cual estaba al otro lado de la pared escuchando todo muy triste miraba de reojo a su hermana que raramente estaba hablando con una pelirroja.

-Tsk, está bien…- el castaño miraba para un lado- Supongo que me ayudara con el trabajo…- mientras refunfuñaba miraba por la ventana y se sorprendió al ver a una pelirroja y el rostro sombrío de su prima-¡Hiashi-sama! ¡Hay una mujer afuera!- grito exasperado Neji señalando la ventana.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hiashi- ¿Quién es?- mientras más avanzaba a la ventana, raramente sudo frio y frunció el ceño- Tsk, Kushina Uzumaki llego de su largo viaje.

* * *

-¿Cómo que quieres que te ayude con Hinata?- pregunto la Haruno con el ceño fruncido- ¡Ella ni loca va a estar contigo! ¡Maldito pervertido!- grito al ponerse frente al Namikaze.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan…- al rubio le salía una gotita, al parecer sobreprotegía mucho a su amiga- La lechecita esa me pidió ayuda con Hinata y para eso necesito ser su amigo.

-¿Lechecita? No me digas metáforas- la peli rosa miraba feo al Namikaze, hasta ahora aun o podía descifrar sus intenciones.

-¡No es una metáfora!- grito- Hmm…- se empezó a rascar la cabeza- ¿Cómo se llamaba?- se preguntó en un tono bajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes piojos? – la oji jade alzo una ceja y se alejó unos pasos del oji azul, no se quería contagiar, recién le habían cortado las punta.

-¡No! ¡Hay! ¡¿Cómo se llamaba?!- Gritaba el rubio mientras se jalaba los cabellos.

-¡Si me dijeras de quien se trata te ayudaría!- empezó a exasperarse, tenía una poquísima paciencia y ya se había acabado.

-¡No se cómo se llama!- contra ataco el rubio- Era… alto como de mi altura… tenía el cabellos plateado y… era muy lechecita, d-digo blanco- tartamudeo al ver el puño de la Haruno por la poca información- creo que tenía tatuajes en su pecho como unos 6 o algo así… no, creo que eran 9 pero llenitos- hablaba mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-Tatuajes como… ¡Toneri-san! ¿Hablas de Toneri-san?- le pregunto la peli rosa.

-¡Sí!

-¿Y porque quieres que le ayude? Si a ti te gusta ella creo que sería más razonable que yo te ayudara a ti- decía mientras miraba de arriba abajo al rubio, al parecer sus notas están algo bien con como es el…

-¡No me gusta ella!- grito rojo como un tomate- Solo ayúdalo.

-Hm… Si tú lo dices…. – examinaba bien al rubio y aparte de verlo como un niño inocente, no veía ningún tipo de malicia- Me caes bien, vamos hay que tomar un helado.

-Ok

-Y entonces Ino-cerda se fue corriendo mientras los perros la seguían- se carcajeaba la peli rosa saliendo de la heladería.

-Jaja, creo que no es buena idea el andar imitando a Lady Gaga en Halloween- comentaba, la pasaba bien con la Haruno, al parecer podría decirse que sería su nueva amiga.

-Hey…- llamo la Haruno.

-¿Qué?

\- Sabes… Hinata no era así…- la peli rosa se puso de pronto sentimental, el Namikaze miro confundido a la chica- Ella… era antes tan dulce, tan dulce que todas le tenían envidia…

-¿Y qué paso?- pregunto el rubio viendo expectante a la respuesta de la oji jade.

-Ella cambio… de pronto, luego de las vacaciones de medio año era irreconocible para mí y para todas las chicas- miraba al Namikaze nostálgicamente recordando sus épocas- Ahora no habla con nadie y eso es malo, sé que su padre la mando a varios psicólogos- la Haruno abrió los ojos de repente, ya entendió porque estaba así- Ya veo…

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura-chan?- pregunto preocupado el oji azul.

-Ya sé porque esta así, pero antes de decírtelo por fa-

 _¡ANILLO! ¡ANILLO! ¡ANILLO!_

 _¡Padre!_

-Jeje, lo siento'ttebayo- se disculpaba mientras abría su celular y veía que el numero era desconocido.

-¿Hola?

 _-Hola, ¿Eres Namikaze Naruto?_

-Si… ¿Quién es?

 _-Soy Toneri, lo siento por lamarte de repen-_

-¡Nada de eso! ¿De dónde conseguiste mi número? – preguntaba perturbado mientras miraba asustado a la peli rosa.

 _-Ah, tengo contactos, oye me puedes hacer un favor y te juro que te lo compensare_ -hablaba suplicante la otra línea.

-Manda.

 _-Ya te tengo una buena oportunidad para hablar con ella, por favor anda a…._

* * *

-Disculpa las molestias Hinata-chan- hablaba la pelirroja mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, había tenido una gran platica con la Hyuga.

-No se preocupe Uzumaki-san, si quiere le comunico con mi padre- se ofrecía amablemente mientras señalaba su casa.

-¡No, no, no! Descuida, luego arreglare cuentas con Hiashi-baka, jejeje- hablaba por lo bajo la pelirroja mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-¿Hablaba?- pregunto la peli azul.

-¡No! ¡Nada! ¡Jejeje!- se rascaba desesperaba la nuca tratando de poner un buen ambiente- Más bien, muchas gracias, Minato y yo te lo agradecemos demasiado- hablaba mientras sonreía, extrañamente esa sonrisa le hizo sentir un pequeño calor en su estómago.

-Descuida Uzumaki-san, Ko-san la llevara a la entrada- decía mientras hacia señas para que venga el Hyuga.

-Hinata-chan, aún tenemos una plática, además creo que me veras en unos días- decía mientras pensaba en las formas que podía para torturar al Hyuga mayor- Te mando saludos a Mikoto-chan'ttebane- luego de que la Uzumaki extendiera varias veces su brazo en forma de despedida y mientras Ko miraba la escena con una gotita, la Hyuga volvió a su casa.

-Hinata-sama- apareció de pronto el Hyuga castaño, su primo.

-¿Qué ocurre Neji-niisan?- pregunto viendo expectante a su primo, cual miraba el piso.

-Usted… mañana ira conmigo a la empresa… por favor termine todos sus deberes para que no se recargue mucho- luego de esto el Hyuga se fue.

-¿Eh? ¿La empresa?- se preguntó la Hyuga- Espero que venga Otsutsuki-san…

* * *

-¡Wah!- gritaba un rubio mientras dejaba su mochila en el piso- Dulce hogar- dijo después de tirarse al sofá.

-¿Uzumaki-san?- pregunto un empleado.

-¿Hiro? ¡Hola!- saludaba o por lo que se podía ver, ya que su cara estaba aplastada.

-Namikaze-san, su madre se encuentra arriba, Kona-chan y Nana-chan están haciendo el almuerzo, no tarden en bajar- el sirviente luego de aquel mensaje se fue.

-¡Wah! Debo subir- refunfuñaba el rubio mientras se caía del sofá y se arrastraba a las escaleras.

-Ma- el Namikaze hablaba mientras masticaba.

-¿Si?- pregunto su madre mientras comida su plato delicioso, ramen.

-Voy a salir- luego de lo dicho el rubio miro a su madre, cual estaba mirándolo acusadoramente- Si… con una chica.

-¡Kyah!- grito mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a su hijo- ¿Cuándo la traes?

-¡Ma! – Decía mientras se ponía rojo- Es una… conocida, solo iré un rato.

-¿Dónde es? – pregunto la pelirroja mientras ponía cara de pervertida.

-Voy a la mansión Hyuga – la Uzumaki se sorprendió por eso ¿Su hijo era amigo de Hinata?

-¿EHH?- la Uzumaki puso una cara graciosa, estaba en blanco y con una sonrisa parecida a la de un gatito.

-¿Ma?- preguntaba Naruto con los fideos en su boca y con la ceja en alto.

-¡Que haces ahí! ¡Anda cámbiate! ¡No por nada eres un Uzumaki!- gritaba como loca mientras empezaba a zarandear a su hijo y en sus ojos aparecían estrellas.

-Ma, también soy un Namikaze'ttebayo- decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza, su mama le había movido hasta el cerebro.

-¡Pues eso no te servirá ahora'ttebane!- decía algo ofendida- Termina rápido que te voy a escoger tu ropa- se cruzaba de brazos mientras subía las escaleras corriendo.

-Creo que mejor le hubiera dicho que me iba a la casa de alguien… que tonto que soy´ttebayo- se decía a si mismo mientras se reprochaba.

* * *

-Hinata-san, alguien la espera en el recibidor- informaba una sirvienta mientras tocaba la puerta despacio con unas tasas de té que anteriormente le había dado a Hanabi.

-Gracias Hilary-san, ya bajo – respondia la Hyuga al momento de secarse el cabello, había salido de bañarse y claramente con un pensamiento en mente- Espero que Ot-Toneri-san haya venido- se corregía. Quería llamarlo por su nombre.

-Tsk, Ma se pasó – pensaba el Namikaze mientras se sonrojaba, estaba con al parecer un tipo de esmoquin, con un chaleco negro –algo parecido a los que se llevan debajo de los sacos –una camisa y un jean color negro, pues los zapatos solo eran unas zapatillas –tambien se le podría llamar que se visto 'informalmente formal –esperaba a la Hyuga algo preocupado por su reacción al verlo.

-Buenas tar-¿Tu? –cambio de ánimos rápidamente la Hyuga mientras fruncía el ceño, no quería faltarle el respeto a nadie, pero francamente ella hubiese pensado en 1000 personas antes que él.

-Hinata… Hola- esbozaba una sonrisa algo nerviosa, estaba al rojo un 100%-Aparte que casi ella la ve cuando él estaba jugando con la alfombra como si fuera Aladino- Pues ese cambio hormonal ¿Por qué se dio? Bueno, la peli azul estaba un polo manga 0 con el cuello en O, aparte de un short unos dedos más pequeño que el de gimnasia, pero lo que más le sonrojo fue el 'recordar' ese conejo ya que la Hyuga en su polo, puesto en 'la línea de fuego' –en el medio del polo… espero que entiendan -había un lindo conejito rosa.

-¿Qué deseas Namikaze-san?- pregunto luego de volver a su compostura asertiva, no quería menospreciar a alguien y mucho menos a alguien que ni siquiera conoce, además del apelativo de _"sin modales"_.

-Bueno… ehm…- temblaba al mismo tiempo de sobarse la nuca, no sabía qué hacer, Toneri las pagaría de algún modo.

-Nee-san, papa te llama –aparecía de pronto la pequeña hermana del rubio quién tembló aún más en su presencia, la chica solo lo miraba sorprendida- ¿Y el?- decía fanfarrona al momento de esbozar una sonrisa- ¿Me presentarías a tu amigo nee-san? –la última palabra la dijo canturreando, algo que sorprendió a Hinata y asusto a Naruto, se las olía mal.

-¿Ugh? Pues él es Namikaze-san un compañero de aula- presentaba elegantemente la Hyuga al susodicho.

-Hola Naruto-nii – la castaña ponía su brazo en frente como para darse las manos- Mi nombre es Hyuga Hanabi.

-Hola Hanabi- sonreía e igualmente se ponía de un color morado y le daba la mano.

-¿Hanabi? ¿Mi padre que quiere?- preguntaba la Hyuga mirando a su hermana.

-Ni idea, pero esta con Neji-niisan -respondía la pequeña Hyuga.

-Muy bien, me voy yendo, por favor cuida a… Namikaze-san- lo último lo dijo mirando al rubio de pies a cabeza.

-Muy bien oxigenado- la castaña miro al rubio con superioridad mientras avanzaba hacia el- ¿Qué le quieres hacer a mi nee-san?- le preguntaba así como le agarraba de la camisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- preguntaba inocentemente.

-Hmph, cualquier cosa que se te pase por la cabeza no la hagas, mi nee-san no necesita tu ayuda- miraba con asco y odio al Namikaze.

-Pero yo no le hare nada…- le decía mirando algo suplicante-

-Tsk, aun así mi nee-san a sufrido por mucho y yo… no pude hacer nada…- se decía algo triste al igual que se sentaba en la alfombra.

-Hanabi, necesito que me digas que le ha pasado a Hinata- le decía mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres un psicólogo o algo así?- le contestaba algo sarcástica y miraba al chico altaneramente, esos problemas eran familiares.

-No, pero… yo enserio quiero ver a la antigua Hinata- le decía algo triste, según le había contado Sakura, ella era muy dulce y tierna, bueno se propuso regresarla.

-Tsk- chasqueaba la Hyuga detrás de la puerta, su padre le informo que mañana después de clases él iba a recogerla nada más, ya empezaba a odia esa frase _"quiero a la antigua Hinata" "¿Qué te paso?"_ O _"Quiero ayudarte"_ , pero nadie le decía _"Yo te protegeré y no te pasara nada de nuevo"_ Pues esas eran las palabras que le faltaban.

-Hanabi, ya hable con mi padre, anda ve has tus deberes – abrió la puerta y miro rápidamente a su hermana, cual solo asintió y se fue.

-Hinata…- llamaba el rubio algo preocupado.

-Ven- la Hyuga volteaba y salía del cuarto esperando para que él lo siguiera y así hizo. Hanabi, cual estaba viendo desde otro lado se sorprendio y luego sonrio.

-Al parecer cumplirá su promesa-se dijo a sí misma.

 _-Una persona asa no se puede perder facilmente'ttebayo, ¡Te prometo que yo la protegeré y la traeré de vuelta!-_ eso había prometido el chico rubio de gran corazón.

-¿Hinata a donde me llevas?- pregunto, y no consiguió respuesta, la Hyuga volteo la esquina, la casa de Hinata era muy grande.

\- Entra, por favor no ensucies nada- dijo entrando a su habitación y el rubio se asombró con su cuarto cual era muy grande, el techo estaba pintado el anochecer, al parecer habían dos personas sentadas en el pasto viendo la oscuridad de la noche, una era más grande que la otro –Serán Hanabi y Hinata- pensó el rubio. Por las otras paredes cuales tenían algunas manchas del paisaje del techo, estaban pintadas unas flores de cerezo cuales te guiaban o te 'señalaban' el sol, cual parecía un espiral naranja.

-Hinata… Está muy lindo- felicitaba maravillado.

-Lo hizo mi madre y unas amigas suyas…- respondió mientras miraba el atardecer por la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama.

-¿Le podrías decir que me haga algo igual?- le preguntaba insistente.

-¿Para qué viniste?- pregunto viéndolo con algo de desagrado.

-Uh…- se sorprendió de que ella no haya contestado su pregunta- Yo…

-Mi madre no está aquí… pero si quiero te contacto con sus amigas- respondía suspirando, era de mala educación no responder bien.

-Bien, ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Te los dejare en un papel- decía rápidamente- ¿Quieres té?- preguntaba cordialmente, nunca había invitado a alguien a su habitación excepto a su familia claro.

-No, gracias, oye…- hablaba algo suplicante.

-¿Qué?- preguntaba cortante.

-¿Por qué te portas así?- por fin le hizo la pregunta del millón, pero en realidad temía por la respuesta de la chica.

-Lo siento que no puedo decírtelo, si quieres saber algo pregúntale a las amiga de mi madre- le decía mientras escribía los nombres de la pelirroja.

-No importa, pero, Hinata, ¿Me dejarías ser tu amigo?- pregunto, una pregunta cual no se debería hacer cuando agarras confianza, pero ella no se la estaba dando.

-No- respondió secamente – Aunque lo intentes, no- le decía extendiéndole el papel, cual agarro y guardo.

-Lo siento- se disculpaba algo nervioso.

-Namikaze-san… la verdad es que- la Hyuga de pronto cambio de expresión y al parecer se estaba abriendo, pero.

-Hinata-san, alguien la espera en el recibidor- informaba una sirvienta.

-Muy bien, ahí voy, Namikaze-san, tienes que irte.

-Okey- acepto tristemente, bueno como que se llamaba Namikaze Naruto

En el camino al recibidor fue en completo silencio. Naruto pensaba en las formas con las que podía volverse amigo de Hinata y ella pues… Hinata estaba enserio sorprendida con su cambio, ¡Le iba a contar la verdad! ¿Qué hacia este chico para que ella le dijera ese enorme secreto? ¡A ella! ¡A Hinata Hyuga! La chica cual no se abre con nadie, ¡Ni con sus amigas!

-Buenas noches Uchiha-san- saludo la Hyuga.

-Hola Hyuga-saludaba y veía por atrás de la peli azul- ¿Dobe?- pregunto.

-¿Eh? ¿Teme?- el Namikaze miro al pelinegro algo molesto, ¡Él puede que sea amigo de Hinata! ¿Por qué Toneri no se lo dijo a el?

-Como sea, Hyuga, toma los reportes y dale a Neji los resultados- hablaba el oji negro sin cuidado alguno del que responderá, eso estaba envidiando el aji azul ahora.

-Gracias por tu trabajo Uchiha-san, buenas noches- se despidió la Hyuga con una reverncia- Buenas noches Namikaze-san- luego de esto se fue.

-¿Eh? ¿Me boto?- le salía una gotita al momento de ver a la Hyuga cerrar la puerta.

-Vámonos Usurantonkachi- lo jalaba el pelinegro cual estaba con una polera azul y jean negro.

-¡Hey Teme!- se trataba de soltar el oji azul, pero era en vano.

-Tsk- chasqueaba la lengua, estaba caminando con el pelinegro y este solo respondía a todas sus preguntas con un _"Hmph"_ – Hey teme- le preguntaba recordando algo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto irritado, el Namikaze le hizo como 100 preguntas.

-¿Quién es Mikoto Uchiha?- preguntaba el rubio leyendo el papelito y con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Por qué dice aquí RIP? – se preguntaba rascándose la nuca mientras avanzaba- Ademas aparece el nombre de mi Ma… ¿Teme?- el Namikaze no se percató que el Uchiha no caminaba.

-…- el Uchiha estaba con un aura oscura y los puños apretados.

Espero les haya gustado

¿Comentarios sexys de gente zukulenta?


	5. ¿Cómo lo haces?

¡Hola! Actualización ! _"_ _Calvin Harris - I Need Your Love ft._ _Ellie Goulding"_ esa fue mi inspiracion :D ¡Sin mas a leer!

* * *

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntaba el ocurrente y se podría decir que inoportuno Namikaze, pero, el no sabia y eso fue lo que hirió mas al pelinegro, ya que le dio justo en su punto débil. La muerte de su madre y padre.

\- Adiós- sin más el pelinegro se fue con manos en el bolsillo adelantando cada vez más el paso.

-¿ Qué le pasa?- se pregunto el joven rubio aun viendo el camino que se fue el oji negro apurado.

* * *

Los días pasaron y pasaron, la joven Hyuga ya ayudaba a su primo en todo eso del 'papeleo' y cosas así, la señora Uzumaki -No le gustaba que le dijeran Namikaze, no era por algo sobrevalorado, sino porque era cabeza dura y pensaba que no solo los hombres llevan las riendas en todo- ya había torturado a su padre y por parte de su tío se entero que eran amigos y... que la pelirroja le pegaba a su padre. Ella simplemente sonreía internamente, quien sabe, de seguro era sádica por sonreír por algo así.

Pero sin embargo, por parte del rubio, al siguiente día fue a la dirección que le había dado la peli azul y se topo con Sasuke cuando entro, tuvo una gran platica y en pocas palabras, se volvieron amigos. Su madre se había alegrado tanto que fueron a celebrar en la misma casa Uchiha con algo de comida y bebidas, claro que con toda la familia Uchiha sin menospreciar o alejar a nadie por orden social.

Como el mismo se había dicho antes _"Lechecita las cobrara muy caro",_ así fue.

Aunque al Otsutsuki le haya molestado que el rubio haya entrado al cuarto de su amada -el nunca había entrado- le pago con un favor, uno muy grande. Y algo que igual lo beneficiaria. Ayudarle entrar al Consejo Estudiantil, El peli plateado lo había estado antes _"¿Que tan mal me hará enseñarle?"_ se había dicho, pues si y fue mucho.

Bueno luego de días de preparación y hasta semanas se podría decir - no había hablado con la Hyuga desde que había ido a su mansión, ella simplemente lo había estado evitando-, días en desvela, favores extras a profesores y exámenes resueltos con altas calificaciones, hoy era el gran día, hoy iban a elegir de todos los grados a un miembro más de la preparatoria ya que el presidente lo creyó necesario. Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee y Tenten Ama se iban ese año y, necesitaban que los sustituyan y ayuden a Sasuke con su liderazgo -Neji ya lo había elegido como sucesor- pues ahora estaban en el patio en plena conferencia.

-Y sin más que decir, por favor Neji Hyuga, aplausos- luego del pase del director al Hyuga el gran patio se lleno de aplausos y silbidos a lo que una castaña vio mal y qué decir de los comentarios.

-¡Wah! ¡Hyuga-sempai se va!... ¿Ahora a quien voy a acosar?

-¡Hey! ¡Neji-sama! ¡Acépteme la solicitud!

\- ¡Al menos aun lo veré en la hora de gimnasia tras el armario del conserje!

\- ¡Te doy!

\- ¡Nos vemos natación!

-Tsk- refunfuñada una castaña encogiendo los hombros mientras jugaba con sus pies. Estaba sentada atrás del Hyuga con todos sus amigos del Consejo.

El castaño miraba de reojo divertido los bufidos de la castaña que tenía dos chonguitos en su cabello de acompañantes.

-Buenos días a todos ustedes compañeros estudiantes- saludaba el Hyuga mientras recobraba la compostura y miraba firme a todo el pabellón cual estaba lleno de chicos y chicas- profesores, director, hoy voy a dar un comunicado importante, ya como muchos saben estoy en mi último año de preparatoria- se escucho en coro un suspiro de todos los estudiantes entre tristes y hasta lloriqueos, pero de eso el oji perla ni se inmuto- así igual como Rock Lee y Tenten Ama- al igual que como con el Hyuga se escucho otros suspiros pero ahora por la castaña... algo que molesto en algo al oji perla- así que eligiendo a la persona que aparte de los otros integrantes del consejo que ayudara a Sasuke Uchiha, sin más preámbulos, Naruto Namikaze será el nuevo integrante junto a Sai Niimura, por favor aplausos- los aplausos resonaron por todo el lugar mientras el rubio entraba al 'escenario' y miraba algo nervioso a la Hyuga, para ver si al menos cambiaba su expresión, pero nada- ¿Unas palabras Namikaze?¿O Niimura?

-Si, ehm... Hola a todos, soy Namikaze Naruto y es un gran... honor estar aquí, digo, ser del Consejo, así que... Aunque Neji se vaya al igual que cejot- Lee y Tenten- sintió un gran escalofrió cuando casi se equivoca con el nombre del pelinegro, alguien lo estaba mirando mal- ¡Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y ayudar a Sasuke!- grito, claro, siempre eso había sido su salida si le pasaba algo, además lo que importaba mas era el mensaje que dio, los aplausos no se dieron a esperar.

Luego de esa mini- conferencia que hubo, al llegar el rubio a su aula cuando ingreso todos le aplaudieron y felicitaron, algo tan gratificante que nunca sintió.

-Felicidades

-¿Estoy alucinando o lo veo más atractivo?

-No, no lo estas.

-¡Yey! Sabía que él iba a ser.

-Mentirosa, aun así ¡Le deseo lo mejor Namikaze-sempai!

Mas y mas comentarios, un pelirrojo lo veía de reojo mientras hablaba con la Hyuga, cual solo miraba al chico que tenía el kanji 'Amor' en una parte de la frente- Gaara se sentaba un sitio antes que la Hyuga-

-Hyuga-san ¿No felicitara a Namikaze-san?- preguntaba el pelirrojo mirando a la Hyuga e igualmente al oji azul.

-¿Ugh? Supongo que debo, pero tampoco veo que tu le hayas felicitado- contesto algo molesta, no lo vio cuando lo felicito y venia a exigirle que ella lo felicite.

-No porque yo lo saludare cuando estemos en gimnasia- dijo esas palabras al aire ya que solo quería ver si la Hyuga tiene algo en contra de su amigo o...

-Pues, puede que lo salude en un rato cuando Reni-san y sus amigas dejen de alabarlo- esto sorprendió algo al pelirrojo, pues al parecer la peli azul lo dijo con algún sentimiento escondido, celos. Pero no lo manifestó.

-En un rato viene Kakashi-sensei y cuando terminen las clases lo puedes saludar- dijo como si le estuviera dando un consejo de acercamiento. También sabía que a la Hyuga la habían criado tan bien, que si aunque fuese su enemigo lo felicitaría.

-Puede ser una buena oportunidad, gracias Sabaku-san- luego de esto el pelirrojo se volteo ya que sabía que la Hyuga lo iba a pensar mientras leía su libro.

Y lo estaba haciendo.

-Dobe- luego del timbre de la campana el pelinegro se acerco al rubio, les tocaba gimnasia- vamos, no debes llegar tarde.

-Hey Teme, déjame guardar mis cosas- decía mientras metía todos sus cuadernos a su pequeña maleta que se situaba al lado de su carpeta.

-Apúrate, debo hablar con Sakura...- dijo el pelinegro metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos mientras miraba a otro lado.

-¿Eh? Pero si Sakura-chan esta en otro salón- primero el rubio miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a su amigo hasta que su cabeza hizo 'clip' se prendió su foquito y pudo cara de pervertido- A no ser que quieras _"secuestrarla"_ de su clase- dijo enfatizando el "secuestrarla con sus dedos mientras daba ligeros codazos al pelinegro cual solo bufaba.

-Tsk, eres una molestia, pierdo mi tiempo contigo- dijo saliendo del aula mientras el oji azul lo seguía.

-Pero aun así estás conmigo- le dijo mientras ponía sus brazos en su nuca y a la vez saludaba a algunas chicas que lo felicitaban.

-Sera porque no tengo nada más que hacer... hey dobe, no pongas tus brazos así la chica Hyuga te va a regañar- decía mirando mal al rubio.

-Pero pensé que... siendo del Consejo no me iba a hacer nada'ttebayo- refunfuñaba mientras miraba el piso y paseaba una piedra imaginaria.

-Como sea... oye no vayas a hacer tonterías a partir de ahora- decía desafiante el chico de cabellos negros a su acompañante.

-Yo también lo espero jeje- dijo mientras aceleraba el paso.

-¿Eh? ¡Hey, dobe!

* * *

-¡Namikaze! ¡Tu llama de la juventud me encanta!- gritaba con lagrimitas en los ojos el maestro de gimnasia mientras abrasaba/aplastaba a su estudiante rubio.

-C-Cejotas-sensei...- trataba de hablar el rubio.

-Hm, felicidades- se acercaba el pelirrojo

-¡Gaara!- le rubio se escapo de los brazos de su maestro y se refugió en su compañero.

-¡La llama de la juventud!- seguía gritando el pelinegro e iba con otros de sus alumnos con su gran entusiasmo.

-Espero que todo te vaya bien- hablaba serenamente el pelirrojo, lo que hizo que el Namikaze se tranquilizara.

-Yo igual jeje- sacaba la legua mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- Supongo que todos ya te saludaron, ¿Verdad?- sip, el chico con los ojos delineados -lo que lo hacían ver aun más sexy- insinuaba algo.

-Je... si...- contestaba el oji azul mirando el cielo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es?- preguntaba algo inocente, como un pan de Dios.

-En realidad... oye, ¿Es verdad que tenemos piscina?- cambio rápidamente de tema, el tenia un gran plan para acercarse a ella y pues puede que luego le pida su ayuda.

-Oye... Si... ¿Que no te diste cuenta?- preguntado algo sorprendido ¿No se había dado cuenta?

-Es que... Toneri me sacaba a esta ahora a estudiar en la biblioteca, jejeje- esa era temporada de exámenes, y además al parecer no estaba el profesor y hacían la clase solos... con ayuda de los delegados de clase.

-Bueno, al parecer eso no era una falta en ese tiempo, pero ahora sí, así que no lo hagas más que te pueden expulsar del consejo- decía el pelirrojo al momento que le salía una venita en su frente. Bueno en ese tiempo al parecer fue bueno que al maestro de natación, Kabuto, le hayan dado una licencia de 4 semanas.

-Lo sé, lo sé- al rubio le salía una gotita mientras ponía sus manos a la altura de sus hombros, Gaara era algo intimidante- Igual Sasuke-teme me regaño, pero " _Toneri"-_ no le gustaba decirle _"Toneri"_ porque hasta el albino a poca paciencia le había aceptado que le diga 'lechecita', pero por respeto al ser su mayor le debía de llamar por su nombre cuando estaba en la escuela, solo en la escuela- me ayudaba a estudiar y sirvió mucho- asentía muchas veces.

-Bueno, que bien que Otsutsuki-san haya aceptado, él fue uno de los mejores ¿Sabes? Dicen algunos que Neji Hyuga se inspiro en él y se propuso en sobrepasarlo, obviamente lo hizo- informaba el chico mirando a algunos compañeros gritándole a su sensei.

-Hm... supongo... Hyuga...-soltaba al aire el oji azul mirando a la Yamanaka cual estaba hablando con algunos chicos, puede que no se parezcan, pero eran amigas y podría darle algún empujoncito, habla de Toneri, no de él. La Hyuga no tenía esa clase con él, pero si natación.

-¿Que dijiste?- pregunto el chico mientras miraba a las chicas, cual solo una le llamaba la atención.

-Nada... en realidad... después lo sabrás - le dijo sonriendo y el pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Luego de eso fueron dar su clase hasta que toco la campana.

-¡Voley mixto! ¡Hagan 4 grupos de 8! ¡Y que explote su llama de la juventud!- gritaba el profesor mientras arreglaba la net para el partido.

-Bien, Yamanaka-san, Hayashi-san, Nagano-san y Yoshimura-san, ustedes serán los capitanes de los grupos, por favor elijan a los miembros- informaba el Sabaku y luego se fue un rato con el maestro para pedirle la pelota.

-Okey chicos, hay que decidirlo con -la rubia empezó a mecer sus manos con los puños apretados- ¡Fu man chu!-la rubia gano la primera ronda- ¡Ya! Ahora sigan ustedes- decía mientras sacaba un poco su lengua y hacia la pose de la victoria. Eso la hizo ver de alguna que otra manera linda.

-Ya... escojo a Namikaze-san- decidía la rubia, el rubio se sorprendió.

-¿Yo?- se señalaba a sí mismo, estaba hablando con unas chicas.

-Sí, oh y felicitaciones- dijo mientras sujetaba sus manos y sonreía- ahora ponte atrás que voy a elegir a los otros 6. Algunos hombres habían reaccionado mal cuando lo eligió, pero que le pueden hacer.

Empezaron a elegir y al final se completo su grupo, en su grupo estaba el Uchiha; un tal Nara y Akimichi, no los conocía pero sabía que eran del consejo.

-¡Fu man chu!- dijeron los cuatro a la vez y gano de nuevo la rubia, se iban a enfrentar con el tal Yoshimura y su grupo que al parecer la mayoría eran chicas.

-Ino- llamo el rubio la chica de ojos verdes opacos.

-¿Que ocurre rubio?- pregunto la joven acercándose al rubio un poco, estaban por empezar el juego.

-¡También eres rubia!- grito con la venita hinchada.

-¡No me grites maldito gato!- grito igualmente la rubia que perdió la paciencia.

-¡No soy un maldito gato! ¡Además te quería pedir un favor!- trataba de calmarse un poco, ya que unos chicas de atrás lo veían asesinamente.

-¡Pues este no es el momento de pedirme favores!

-¡Pi!*- sonó el pitillo del pito.

-Hinata es tu amiga, así que creí que sería b- la pelota le cayó en la cabeza y se dio con el suelo.

-¡Hey! ¡Bastardo, que hablabas de Hinata!- le decía la rubia l ver que el oji azul aun estaba consciente y acertar del que es un 'cabeza dura'.

-¡¿Hyuga-sempai?!- gritaba aun chico que escucho lo que había revelado la rubia de su extraña conversación.

-Ehm... ¿Van jugar?- preguntaba Yushimura del otro lado de la net.

-¡Estaba hablando de Hinata-sama!- le contestaba otro, el chico molesto empezó a mirar mal al rubio.

-¿Como que a Hinata-sama?

-¿Hyuga-sempai? Es una broma, ella no habla con nadie.

-Pensé que eran profesionales.

-¿Sabes que ni siquiera vamos a la universidad? ¡Pero qué va! ¡Hyuga-sempai!

-Tranquilos- trataba de calmar la Yamanaka- el solo la menciono, no pasa nada, o si no ya lo hubiera matado hace rato- miraba asesinamente al oji azul, al parecer había calmado a los otros. El Namikaze tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

-Ya, basta, ¿Saben lo problemático que es hablar?- contestaba bostezando un pelinegro, unas chicas lo veían con corazones en los ojos y otras hasta babeando.

-Párate dobe o terminaras siendo alimento de hienas- el Uchiha le daba la mano al rubio para que se levantase, claro sin antes bufar por escuchar como unas chicas pervertidas suspiraban porque se agachaba.

-Gracias teme- agradecía el oji azul y al momento que estuvo parado se intimido con la tétrica mirada de Ino.

-Tsk, tendré que decirle a la frentona que me ayude a torturarte- hablaba bajo mientras aun miraba al Namikaze.

* * *

En la clase de natación en realidad no ocurrió nada, ya que la Hyuga al parecer se había ido con la Sabaku a completar unos informes, además que unas chicas le seguían fastidiando.

-Dobe- llegaba el pelinegro al vestidor.

-¿Que paso, teme?- pregunto sacando la cabeza de su loquer con aun unas gotas de agua de su cabello, estaba sin polo.

-Neji me mando a decir que vayas a su casa y recojas los informes, y que por favor lo ordenes cronológicamente, son las faltas que han tenido en este mes- informaba sin interés el oji negro al momento que se sacaba el short de natación. Claro sin antes poner su toalla antes.

-¿Y porque no vas tú teme?- no vio la oportunidad de hablar con la joven Hyuga porque sabía de parte de Toneri que Neji era un celoso de primera, dirían algunos que eso le ayudara a él.

-Porque debo hacer otros trabajos en la empresa de mi familia- dicho eso el pelinegro se fue a bañarse.

-Espero verla...- se quedo pensando y luego se acordó que estaba en boxers, que vergüenza.

-Hyuga-san, al final no lo hiciste- regañaba un pelinegro.

-Niimura-san, me asusto- hablo la peli azul al chico que fingía una sonrisa, si bien el no acepto ser del consejo o al menos lo eligió a última hora por exigencias de la rubia, lo conocía por ser amigo de los miembros de consejo y novio de la Yamanaka.

-¡Amor!- gritaba una rubia, que al ver a su novio no pensó nada más que en saltarle, y empujando a Sakura en el camino.

-¡Hey maldita cerda!- refunfuñaba la peli rosa con puño apretado.

-Tranquila, el es así- dijo Tenten mirando al pelinegro.

-¿Hinata? ¿El por qué dijo eso?- pregunto algo molesto la oji verde opaco, la Sabaku no tenía mucha paciencia.

-No sé de qué me hablara Niimura-san- contesto tragando saliva, el pelirrojo le habia dicho... o lo dedujo.

-Pues hablo de que no felicitaste al penecito y a mi- dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa fingida y mirada furiosa de sus amigas, no saben cómo la Yamanaka dice que le había enseñado el ya no hablar eso.

-Sai-kun, aun necesitas mas clases- hablo mientras reía algo nerviosa, pues su novio no había hecho nada de estudiar cuando iba a su casa.

-Namikaze-san, a él lo saludare cuando pueda- decía volteando la esquina- hasta luego, ya llego la limosina.

* * *

-Hinata-sama, ¿Que le ocurre?- pregunto una sirvienta al ver a la jovencita mirando su techo.

-Nada Hilary-san, por favor me podría traer un té- hablaba elegantemente la Hyuga mientras se sentaba.

\- A sus ordenes- reverencio y se fue.

-¡Hinata-nee-san!- llegaba de pronto la castaña a abrasarle, era de tarde y la oji perla recién había llegado junto al Hyuga.

-Hola Hanabi ¿Que tal tu día?- pregunto mientras sobaba su cabeza mientras sacaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy bueno a decir verdad, ¡Pero no me gusto en nada el ver a Moegui embarrada con barro!- hacia un dulce puchero la pequeña que apenas entraba a la pubertad.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la peli azul algo divertida con ese relato.

-¡Porque sabía que luego me envararía! ¡Y lo hizo! ¡Y sabes que más!- empezaba a lanzar llamitas de los ojos cuando dijo eso.

-¿Qué?

-¡Konohamaru y ella me lanzaron al charco! ¡Estuve 1 hora encerrada en el baño!- terminaba de relatar la pequeña castaña algo asqueada.

-Hm...- se le hizo raro cuando vio de nuevo su ventana el ver a alguien en el cementerio de la familia- Ahora vuelvo.

-¡Nee-san!- grito sin entender la Hyuga.

Hacia un gran viento en ese lugar, y ella apenas estaba con la ropa de oficina que le habían proporcionado, se agarraba los hombros mientras avanzaba y se acercaba a la persona que estaba parada ahí.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto algo molesta.

-Hoy no me saludaste... así que pensé que era malo que la delegada de disciplina se gane un -1 punto ¿Verdad?- volteaba lentamente un rubio con rosa en mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto molesta y algo avergonzada con su mala actitud.

-Vengo a saludar a la amiga de mi madre ¿A ella le gustaban las rosas?- pregunto.

-Si... ese no es el caso.

-Si estas con esa actitud me vas a hacer obligarme el venir todos los días... tu no tuviste la culpa, ya ocurrió eso'ttebayo- vio como la chica se empezaba a molestar- Entonces si quieres cambiar tu pasado, yo te ayudare y vendré todos los días a pedir perdón por ti- en ese momento tiro la rosa en la tumba donde habian letras y numero y a la misma vez miraba sonriendo a la Hyuga _\- Yo te protegeré_ 'ttebayo

En ese momento se sintió mas que satisfecha.

* * *

Gracias por sus lecturas

¿Comentarios sexys de gente zukulenta?

: D


	6. Eres desagradable

Holi! Lo siento…. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cuándo no voy a pedir lo siento en algún fic? Bueno, bueno, pero ahora si que se me seco la creatividad y aparte que mi computadora se formateo y no lo había guardado…. Solo digo que quede extrañamente satisfecha con ese capitulo

¡A leer!

* * *

-Que desagradable.

-¿Eh?- impresionado, Naruto miro a la chica con los ojos como puntitos, ¡Fue la frase más cursimente kawaii que nunca había dicho en su vida! Pensó que al igual que las otras chicas, Hinata se iba a ruborizar o hasta convertirlo en su amigo, claro, Hinata no era normal como las demás.

-Bueno, Namikaze-san, usted ya me dio el recado personalmente, así que no le veo sentido que aun este aquí, en este lugar- poniéndose de brazos cruzados, la Hyuga lo miraba a él y a la vez a la gran puerta del jardín de su casa, haciendo el ademán de que no lo quería ahí, con ella.

-Hm…- hizo un ruidito con su garganta y empezó a caminar, Hinata escucho muy bien… como crujía su estómago.

-Namikaze-san…- hablo la muchacha sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, de pronto solo salió, pero aun así… no se detuvo- Que grosero- se volteó aun con los brazos cruzados… pero estaba temblando, claro que eso no pasó desapercibido por el rubio- Un rato espéreme aquí, lo llevaré a cenar.

-N-No es necesario, además en treinta minutos llego a mi casa y com-

-Sí que lo es, Namikaze-san, como miembros del consejo estudiantil, no debemos enfermarnos por cualquier irresponsabilidad, y pues como veo en Namikaze-san, no le da mucha importancia a su alimentación- todo su discurso como siempre tan elegante por parte de ella, mirándolo a él con ceño fruncido, Hinata no pudo controlar sus sentimientos, que para suerte del chico, le estaban naciendo- Puede tener anemia o cualquier otra enfermedad, hasta peor.

-Si es así… cuida de mí por favor, de veras- resignado, aun con los ojos cerrados, y con el pantalón ensuciado de barro sintió los pasos alejarse de la muchacha, pero cuando abrió los ojos vio a un señor de mediana edad mirándolo con respeto y también como este le alcanzaba una bolsa transparente con lo que parecían pantalones.

-Tome Namikaze-sama, Hinata-sama me ordeno traerle un par de pantalones, sígame para que pueda cambiarse- atolondrado al saber el orden o que ella al menos se preocupaba algo por él, solo siguió al señor, pero, se dijo a sí mismo "No, seguro hace esto con todos, no es como si me sienta enamorado por su pose de chica cool, de veras".

Ya entrando en la mansión, el joven de ojos azules se dio la libertad de ver todas las habitaciones y cuadros que habían en aquella mansión, aparte de envidiar un poco el buen gusto que tenían por saber qué color de tapiz poner y la textura fina de las alfombras, obviamente al ser una familia de alta categoría, tenían que tener de lo mejor.

-Los baños se están remodelando, disculpe la molestia, pero podría entrar en el baño del joven Neji, ese hoy se terminó de arreglar, si gusta tómese una ducha, pero avíseme para traerle una camisa- el rubio solo negó con la cabeza al mayordomo y dio un gracias.

Entro al cuarto, claro, antes de decir "Disculpe por la intromisión" y vio detenidamente todo aquel cuarto ordenado estrictamente, típico del genio Hyuga; tenia demasiadas comodidades que él le empezaba a tener envidia.

-Creo que ni por ser hijo único tengo un cuarto así- se dijo tristemente mientras entraba al baño.

Cuando termino de cambiarse y secarse el cabello pues no quería darle molestias al mayordomo para que lave su ropa en el momento que estaba abriendo la puerta, rápidamente al ver a Neji entrar a su cuarto el cerro.

-¡Tenía que haber salido antes!- se maldijo en un susurro.

-¡Ang!- se estiraba por la otra parte del cuarto en joven de ojos perlas- Me haría bien un baño- al escuchar esa frase por parte del castaño se tensó de inmediato, y no pensó en nada mejor que en poder en marcha un plan maestro que alguna vez había creado para hacerle una broma a Karin.

-¡Neji-niisan! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!- la voz que le salió fue un tanto forzada pues quería parecerse a la voz de Hanabi que al final su voz le salió como de alguna chica que estuviese cantando en la ducha la canción Marica tu/ Pluma Gay.

Bueno, ese plan la tenía para Karin pero imitando la voz del chico que le gustaba obviamente diciéndole donde encontrarse, para luego escribir y dibujar algunas cosas en su cuaderno, luego decirles a sus padres; joder, la chica tenía que merecer un castigo por lo que hizo la anterior vez antes de ir a la preparatoria.

-¿Ugh? ¿Quién me llama?- se preguntó a sí mismo, pues parecía que aquel llamado provenía del baño. Se paró y empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta de este con un palo de béisbol viendo detenidamente cualquier paso del intruso.

-E…Estoy hablando con mi padre… ¡Y dice que vengas! ¡Pero no te cambies! Vamos a… ¿Hablar?- algo inseguro al no saber si era verdad o no, suspiro y volvió otra vez a su cama, agarro su saco del perchero y bajo.

Al sentir los pasos alejarse y el portazo del castaño, el rubio suspiro tranquilamente, salió del cuarto esperando que el chico genio no lo viera de nuevo… ¡Mierda! Su mochila, hay tenía todas las hojas de informe, mejor aprovechar ahora que nunca.

XXXXXXXX

Ahora sí, tranquilo, Naruto salió del cuarto del otro chico dirigiéndose donde el mayordomo que antes lo atendió.

-Namikaze-sama, Hinata-sama la está esperando en la entrada- respetuosamente, Ko se reverencio y avanzó por el pasillo hasta perderlo de vista, dejando a Naruto extrañado, pues no sabía dónde estaba la entrada.

Salió por el portón que antes había entrado, y esquivando el cementerio Hyuga yendo hacia el parque, soltó un gran suspiro.

-Supongo que debo investigar- ya emprendiendo su caminata desde el parque Hyuga hasta el lugar con más luces algo comenzó moverse, su bolsillo empezó a vibrar, el joven genio lo estaba llamando, el joven que hace apenas unos minutos casi lo descubría en su baño.

-Hola.

-Hey, ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto secamente, pues solo tenía un motivo por el cual llamar.

-Ni siquiera yo se…

-¿Eh?

-Nada, nada- se apresuró a decir- Ya deje las hojas, tranquilo, hare lo mejor posible- bufo rodando los ojos, se notaba que no confiaban que él había cambiado… tenía un fin, pero aun así había cambiado.

\- Bueno, Namikaze, solo te quiero pedir una cosa de gran importancia para mí- su tono era severo y a Naruto no le gustaba que lo minimizaran o temer de alguien.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- preocupado por algo que le pase al chico, aunque no lo demostrara él lo consideraba amigo, solo quería hacerle saber que él le daba toda su confianza.

-… Mi frase siempre ha sido _"El destino nunca va a poder ser cambiado"_ pero por alguna razón… siento que tú le vas a cambiar el futuro a … Hinata-sama- hablo pausadamente, tal parecía que Neji no era bueno abriendo sus sentimientos, le costaba demasiado decirlos y mucho más aceptar cuando se equivocaba en algo- Por esa misma razón, quisiera que me digas que intenciones tienes con Hinata-sama, ella ya ha sufrido mucho, no soy quien al decir que yo no… pero a mí no me gustaría verla llorar, de nuevo.

-…- El joven Namikaze se quedó sin habla, pues bien sabía que el genio Hyuga nunca había expuesto sus sentimientos por alguien, pero algo todos tenían por seguro, él amaba demasiado a sus primas, de esos no había duda.

No salían las palabras, pero aun así, escuchar esas palabras del genio que razonaban en su cabeza tampoco lo hacían pensar, por alguna razón, sentía algo en el estómago, maripositas volando por ahí, tal vez.

-¡Si alguna vez llego a tener una relación con Hinata te lo diré! ¡De veras! ¡La hare feliz! ¡Lo prometo!- chillo fuerte, tan fuerte que en Hyuga tuvo que separar el móvil de su oído por el excéntrico rubio, que sabía cumplir sus promesas, aunque aún no lo sabía.

-Eres muy entusiasta, solo te advierto que si le llegas a hacer algo a Hinata-sama ¡Te mato!

Se sentía…. Como decirlo…. Asustado e inseguro.

Esa era una advertencia.

Y Hyuga Neji cumple todo lo que se propone.

Solo le quedaba no meter la pata.

-Namikaze-san, por fin llega.

-Es que me perdí…

Okey, sabía que Hinata tenía un cuerpazo de infarto, pero nunca creyó que tuviera esas curvas debajo de su ropa exageradamente grande ¡Ocultaban todo! Por suerte que no estaba usando esa ropa ahora.

Ella, se había puesto una blusa de gasa que te dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pues era transparente pero para desgracia de todos, se había puesto un top debajo, un top blanco, ya que la blusa era de color degrade, de morado a lila; una pantaloneta negra y unas ballerinas del mismo color con el cabello suelto, como de costumbre, aunque fuese un traje normal para algunas chicas, por mas esta decir que se le veía mucho mejor a ella.

O al menos para él.

-Bueno, vayámonos, Neji-niisan ya ceno, por lo cual no puede acompañarnos, al igual que Hanabi- tan delicada y certera con sus palabras, hizo entrever al rubio que la muchacha por más opción que busco al final tuvo que ir sola con él.

-Claro, ¿Dónde vamos? Y… ¿Por qué me invitas?- le pregunto avanzando a la par con ella, Hinata le estaba dando algunas instrucciones al chofer de la limosina para llevarlos a un centro.

-Como escucho, Namikaze-san, vamos a ir al centro comercial y… a usted lo llevo porque realmente quiero salir de todo este mundo- un poco intrigado por lo que dijo Hinata, Naruto se sentó con ella en el gran automóvil y pronto se escuchó el motor prenderse y empezar la marcha hacia el destino.

-¿A qué te refieres?- enarcando una ceja, miro a Hinata confundido, "Que chica para más rara" se dijo.

-Namikaze-san, realmente no quisiera hablar de eso, pero… hay algo que quisiera preguntarle- cambiando su posición, Hinata se volteó un poco hacía el Namikaze bajando la pierna que antes tenía cruzada encima de la otra.

-Soy todo oído.

-¿Existe realmente eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-El poder del proteger a la persona que qui… quisieras- mirando hacia la esquina del carro, la Hyuga tenía unos ojos nostálgicos, y el Namikaze con duda le respondió.

-Pues… creo que si quieres proteger a alguien es por algo… es porque sientes que debes hacerlo… o al menos yo lo siento así- le dijo tratando de medirse en sus palabras, para que la oji perla no se molestara con él. Era un tema un tanto complicado para ella.

\- ¿Cómo se siente ser protegido?- Cual niña inocente, la muchacha miraba expectante la respuesta del rubio, mirando sus labios hizo que Naruto no esperase más para sonrojarse.

-¿Me permites?- pidiendo su permiso y el asentimiento de la chica bastaron para que el aire de aquel lugar se vuelva más tenso.

El la abrazo, fue un abrazo cálido y prácticamente protector, pues pareciese que la estuviese ocultando de algo o alguien.

-Namikaze-san…

-¿Hm?

-¿Podría explicarme por qué me abraza?

-¡Lo siento!- como si fuese un rayo… rojo, Naruto se separó de Hinata y se fue hacia un lado del carro, ella solo lo veía curiosa.

-¿Por qué me abrazaste?

-E-Esa también es un forma de hacerte sentir segura ¡De veras!- mirando por la ventana de la limosina el chico tan rojo como un tomate le empezó a tomar importancia a los árboles para no recordar lo que acababa de suceder.

-Hm… Funciono, supongo- dijo asintiendo repetidamente con los ojos cerrados.

-Y… ¿Toneri hacia esto?- sorprendido al no recibir respuesta, volteo a mirar a la Hyuga y… al instante supo que la cago. Tenía que ser Naruto.

-Namikaze-san… por favor.

-Hinata… lo-

-El simple hecho de poner a él y a mí en una oración afecta mi dignidad- secamente y atacando contra el Otsutsuki, Hinata miraba al rubio fijamente, preparada para sus movimientos.

-Hinata, ¿Qué te ha hecho Toneri?- preocupado y un tanto entrometido, pregunto.

-El simple hecho de haberme dejado, cuando más lo necesitara hizo que me diera cuenta de quienes enserio me aprecian en su vida, lastimosamente él fue uno de los muchos que se apartaron de la mía- con un todo de irritación en su voz y despecho, ella, miraba al joven de ojos azules- Realmente aunque ya no me tenga en su vida, espero que sea feliz.

\- Hinata, espero que tus palabras sean sinceras, al igual que la amistad que te daré ¡De veras!- con puño en frente, el joven con los ojos cerrados no noto la sorpresa que ahora sentía ella en ese momento.

-Eres muy precipitado- con los ojos cerrados, Hinata al parecer estaba rechazando la idea de ser su amigo, pero no- Aun así, te acepto.

-Gracias ¡De veras!- Antes que la abrace, el chofer, luego de haber aparcado la limosina y haber visto esa bonita escena que luego dará que hablar, con la puerta abierta veía a Hinata, que aun con la oscuridad de la noche, estaba sonrojada.

-Llegaron a su destino, Hinata-sama,- agarrando la mano de la chica, hizo que esta saliera del auto, con tal gesto de respeto en su rostro, como todos los trabajadores de su mansión- Namikaze-sama- el chofer se hizo a un lado y del auto salió el rubio.

-Muy bien, gracias Shun-san, a las 9 venga a buscarnos aquí, lo estaremos esperando- luego de ese informe la Hyuga avanzo y el rubio sin más que decir solo la siguió.

-Hinata, ¿Ahora dónde vamos?- algo molesto por haberse ido así y dejándolo unas fracciones de metro atrás, el chico le reclamaba- Mi mochila…- Naruto al darse cuenta que no tenía su mochila, empezó a buscarla… en su espalda.

-No importa, Shun-san lo debe de haber encontrado y lo traerá cuando te deje en tu casa- mirándolo de reojo mientras subía por las escaleras, ella por alguna razón tenía una pequeña cartera de mano y el apenas la había visto.

-Ok, ok, en la preparatoria te lo devolveré.

-Namikaze-san, no recuerdo haberle dicho que iba a estar con usted en la preparatoria- con gesto frio, la reacción de ella hizo que al rubio se le escaparan unas gotas de sudor.

-¡Hinata!- haciendo un adorable mojin, con los brazos cruzados, escucho una risita y volteo a ver, ella se estaba riendo.

Era una sonrisa bonita.

Una risa melodiosa.

Hermosa.

-Muy bien, estaremos juntos, pero solo porque Neji-niisan me dijo que debo fortalecer mis lazos de fraternidad con los miembros del consejo- aun con esa mini sonrisa en el rostro, que por cierto tal parece que ella aún no se da cuenta, cruzaban la puerta de un café.

-Miren, a que es hermosa.

-¿Quién es ese? Hinata-sempai nunca estaría con una persona así- un joven que parecía unos 3 años menor que él le hablaba a unos amigos… claro que no eran los únicos que se acercaban o miraban.

-¡Kyah! ¡Miren! Que linda pareja, espero ser así con Sebastian-kun.

-Hinata…- susurro algo incómodo Naruto, nunca había estado en medio de tanta atención… pero si las peleas con grupos de otras ciudades contaban con tensión, pues vamos, no debería sorprenderse.

-Es común, no tienen una vida propia y les gusta espiar a personas normales, no pueden hacer nada mas- ignorando la mirada incomoda de Naruto, Hinata, se sentó en una de los asientos de Starbucks esperando a que él también se sentara- ¿Qué esperas? Siéntate.

-S-Sí.

-¿Qué deseas?- pregunto mirándolo.

-Hm… elige tu- algo nervioso, se empezó a rascar la nuca.

-Muy bien, señor, dos mocha frappuccino y dos espresso frappucchino

-¿Nada más?

-No, gracias.

El mozo se fue había otra mesa, con su libreta en mano.

-¿Siempre bienes aquí?- pregunto tratando de iniciar un tema de conversación. Nunca se había sentido tan… nervioso con una chica.

-No mucho, pero hoy me prácticamente me obligaste a venir aquí, tu estomago no dejaba de sonar y en mi casa iba a haber en la mañana un buffet, por lo cual hoy todos están ocupados- agarrando su móvil, ella empezó a teclear algo, al por supuesto le dio curiosidad, y cada vez que podía, asomaba su cabeza.

-¿Te estas preguntando con quien hablo, verdad?- dijo como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos.

-Supongo- encogido de hombros, se sentó bien en aquel sillón del sitio y la miro fijamente.

\- Es el- viendo la pantalla, leyó el nombre de la barra verde que se encontraba arriba de su celular, decía _Deidara_.

-¿Quién es?

-Mi esclavo sexual.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Namikaze-san, lo siento, pero le hice una broma- riéndose tapándose su boca, Hinata estaba temblando de la risa.

-¡Eso no sonó a una broma en lo absoluto! ¡De veras!- rojo como un tomate, el Namikaze sin darse cuenta le grito a la Hyuga, cual ya había parado de reír hace mucho.

-¿Hinata?- intrigado, la chica seguía volteada pero ahora mirando hacia un punto en específico. El siguió su mirada… y encontró a alguien.

Al ex de la Hyuga.

Toner.

\- ¡Yo! ¡Toneri!- hiperactivo como siempre, el llamo al muchacho albino; sin medir las consecuencias de sus acciones.

El de ojos azules claros se interesó al escuchar que lo llamaban, pero cuando se volteó, dejo ver a una chica de cabellos rojos a la cual tenía muy bien agarrada, Tayuya.

-¿Naruto? ¿Hi…nata-hime?- achinando sus ojos, Toneri no pudo creer que Hinata haya salido a un lugar público con Naruto, ¿Acaso se estará interesando en él? Porque nunca lo había hecho con el albino.

La Hyuga se estremeció y, solo hizo un simple saludo parándose y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, se sentó de nuevo mirando al mozo con sus órdenes.

-Muy bien, aquí esta, serian…

-Muchas gracias por la atención- ella dejo un billete 5000 yenes y se fue hacia la puerta del café, el que estaba mozo tratando de llamar su atención se resignó y se fue; Naruto se paró y la siguió a la puerta.

-¿Hinata, que te ocurre?

-Lo siento, Namikaze-san, pero aun no puedo evitar sentirme así cuando está el aquí…- abriendo la puerta del local, ella solo siguió avanzando y el, por miedo a dejarla sola en ese momento la siguió- -Realmente pensé que el rumor de que tenía una novia no era verdad, pero… Tayuya-san antes me lo había confirmado, yo solo no le quise creer- tomando un gran trago de su bebida, ella siguió avanzando.

-Ese bastardo, entonces… ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere con Hinata?- susurrándose para sí mismo, siguió caminando al lado de ella, bajando las escaleras del centro, él le tomo su sueva y delicada mano.

-¿Namikaze-san?

-Aun no son las 9, y… creo que no siempre vas a evitar los problemas de tu vida, Hinata.

-…Eres muy desagradable.

* * *

¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios! ¡Realmente me hacen feliz!

Solo digo que me inspire viendo otra vez Kyoukai no Kanata ;u; ¡Recomendadazo!

¿Comentarios sexys de gente zukulenta?

¡Adiós!


End file.
